The Fall of Abaddon
by NotNaturalGirl-96
Summary: This story takes place after my story called After the Fall, Castiel and Dean's son Greyson was born, and Dean is close to finding Abaddon, the only problem is how will he kill her? This will be closer to cannon then the other story but is still very Alternate Universe.
1. The Mark Dean's POV

**Dean's POV**

It has been 6 months since Greyson was born, and things were going great until the last month. Greyson aged faster than human kids, even though he was only 6 months old he looked and acted like he was a year old. 3 weeks ago Cas and I were enjoying down time in the bunker with our son when Sam came into our bedroom talking about possible Demon activity, which had us all on edge since we hadn't had much Demon activity since Sam stopped the trials to close the gates of hell. Of course we knew it would happen again at some point but this seemed to be on a larger scale than normal, something was wrong. We figured out it was Abaddon was making a move towards taking over hell in Crowley's absence since the trials. We were following a trail of bodies, both former demons and humans across the country and Sam and I were getting close until we found Crowley a week ago. Sam headed back to the bunker to check on Cas and Greyson while I decided to talk to Crowley.

"What do you mean there is only one thing that can kill Abaddon?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

Crowley rolled his eyes and replied in his smug Scottish accent, "Pay attention Squirrel, your almost as bad as Moose. Abaddon is a Knight of Hell, she can only be killed with The First Blade."

My eyebrows went up to my hair line and I asked, "So where can I find this thing?"

Crowley looked a little hesitant for moment but then replied, "I just happen to know where to find it." Before I could say anything Crowley snapped his fingers and we were outside an old farmhouse.

I looked around confused, "This supreme, mother of all weapons is here? In a run-down farm house? Really Crowley?"

Crowley rolled his eyes again, "Well considering the weapon belongs to Cain and this is where Cain retired yeah,"

"Wait Cain as in, like Cain and Able?" I asked incredulously.

Crowley smirked and nodded, "Wow Squirrel actually knows his bible lore."

I groaned and stopped myself from punching Crowley in the face, "So what are we stealing it or what?"

Crowley seemed appalled at the idea, "No you nutter we are going to ask him to borrow it."

At first I thought he was being sarcastic until he started up the stairs, was about to knock and then turned to look at me waiting for me to come up the stairs. I was shocked but followed him up the stairs and just when Crowley was about to touch the door it opened, and there stood a dirty looking man with long hair and a full-grown beard. He looked at me and then Crowley and shook his head, "You aren't welcome here."

Before he shut the door I blurted out, "We need the First Blade."

Cain turned around and eyed me, "And why do you think you need the First Blade?"

I took a deep breath, suddenly feeling a little bit nervous. "I need to protect my family, I am going to kill Abaddon."

Cain laughed, "What make you think you are capable of killing Abaddon."

"I'm a hunter, I kill things like her for a living. My brother and I have stopped the world from ending a few times now." I said, I could feel myself getting pissed off at this guy.

Cain shook his head but let us in, he lead us to his living room and let us sit down before saying, "Do you want any tea?"

"No," I said calmly.

Crowley nodded, "Please, two sugars, and a splash of milk and a bit of honey if you have it."

I rolled my eyes at Crowley and Cain went into the kitchen to make the tea. After a few minutes he sat Crowley's cup in front of him and sat in a chair across from us. "Abaddon is not your normal demon, she is a Knight of Hell."

I nodded, "Yeah we knew that. We had sorta dismembered her, we were going to cure her in order to close the gates to hell but she got away. The last month she has been leaving bodies, human and demons. She is getting closer to where my family is and I am not letting her hurt them."

Cain listened to me and then stood up, "In order to wield the Blade there is one thing you need."

I stood up as did Crowley, "So does that mean you'll give it to me."

Cain nodded, "On one condition, after you kill Abaddon, you come back and you kill me."

I couldn't stop myself from asking, "Why?"

Cain sighed and looked at a picture on the mantle, "I am tired of living, after the Knights of Hell kidnapped and killed my wife I killed them, all but Abaddon. And as a promise to Collete I stopped killing so I never hunted her down, It is my fault she is killing again, now Dean you need this in order to use the Blade."

Cain rolled up his sleeve and there was a mark, that looked almost like a backwards F burned into his arm. Crowley stepped back and did a little cross on his chest. I looked at Crowely and rolled my eyes, "Really?"

He raised his voice, "It's the bloody Mark of Cain!"

I sighed then looked at Cain, "How am I supposed to get that?"

Cain looked at Crowley then at me, "The Mark of Cain can be transferred to something the Mark feels is worthy Dean."

I nodded, "Okay, how?"

Cain to my left wrist in his hand and said a few odd words I couldn't understand and soon I felt an indescribable burning sensation go up my arm and watched as the Mark appeared on my arm. As soon as he started it was over and he let go. He then went to a room and brought back something wrapped in an old cloth, and for some reason I felt a pull to hold it. When he opened the cloth there laid the First Blade, made of a jawbone of a donkey, and I felt a pull to be holding it, Cain seemed to smirk a little nodded, "Go on Dean. It's calling to you isn't it?"

I gently wrapped my fingers around the weapon and felt an almost overwhelming power rush through me. I ignored the wrong feeling in my stomach and looked at it before putting it back in the cloth and wrapping it, even covered in the cloth I could feel the power pulsing to me. "Thank you. Once I've killed Abaddon I'll do as you asked."

Cain nodded and before anything else could be said the front door was slammed in and demons rushed in, I could tell they weren't Crowley's because they tried to attack, I pulled the blade out and started killing Demons left an right, Cain also helped and once we had barricaded the doors again he growled at me, "Get the hell out!"

Crowley grasped my shoulder and teleported us back to my car. "So,"

I rubbed a hand over my face and sighed, "Now I hunt down Abaddon and kill her."

Crowley nodded, "What are going to tell your angel?"

I growled a little, "It doesn't matter. You can go now."

Crowley scoffed and then disappeared. I looked at the Mark of Cain on my arm, gently running my fingers over it. I closed my eyes and sat back in the seat, just relaxing for a minute. Then I turned the car on and drove back to the motel I was staying it. I didn't know what I was going to tell Cas or Sam so I just wasn't ready to go and face them. I climbed out of Baby and went into the room, I turned on the TV to some random channel. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep but when I woke up 4 hours later I felt someone by me and I reached for the knife under my pillow and moved to attack but I stopped short when I saw Cas standing there. I sighed a little, "Damn it Cas you know better than to do that to me."

Cas was staring at the Mark and I could see tears in his eyes, "Do you have any idea what you just did to yourself Dean?"

I looked down, "Abaddon can only be killed with the First Blade, and I needed the Mark to use the blade…"

Cas shook his head, "And what do you supposed you are going to do after Abaddon is dead Dean?"

"I made a promise to Cain that I would kill him." I said with very little emotion.

Cas scoffed, "What about our son? What happens when that Mark twists you into something I can't even recognize?" I started to shake my head and tried to argue with him but he yelled, "Lucifer was the one originally with the Mark Dean! He changed and was cast out, he then gave it to Cain! And Cain murdered for hundreds of years Dean!"

I ran a hand through my hair shaking and let out a deep breath, "I needed to keep you and Greyson safe. Abaddon is closing in on the bunker…"

Cas kneeled in front of me and lightly kissed me, "We will figure things out…"

I kissed him back and pulled him close to me, "I just needed to protect you and Greyson…"

Cas kissed my head lightly and smiled, "Come home. Greyson has been looking for you since Sam came home."

I nodded, "Okay… Go ahead I will meet you at home."

Cas nodded then disappeared.


	2. Betrayal Cas' POV

**Cas' POV**

Once I got back to the bunker I nearly collapsed, all I could think about was what happened when our Father gave the Mark to Lucifer and how it changed him. I had no clue how I wad going to deal with the fall out of what was going to happen with Dean. I knew this wasn't going to end well but for now I needed to worry about our son. I took a deep breath and then went to Sam and Gabriel's room and knocked on the door, Sam answered the door and smiled, "Hey Cas, he just fell asleep."

I nodded softly, "Mind if I take him to our room…"

Sam nodded, "Course, hey you okay? You look a bit shaken up?"

I nodded, "It's complicated. I just want to see Greyson"

Sam nodded and moved aside and let me in, Gabriel was stroking his hair and Greyson was clinging to his blanket Dean bought for him. Gabe looked at me and I could tell he knew something was wrong but he let me be and I carefully picked up my little boy and covered the blanket over him gently. Greyson whimpered a little sleepily and rubbed his nose into my neck. I made my way ack to my room and was almost there when Gabriel called out to me, "Cas?"

I sighed and looked at him, "Yes Gabriel"

Gabe came closer to me, "What's going on Cas?"

I felt the corners of my eyes burning, as I fought the tears and shook my head, "Dean took on the Mark of Cain, to kill Abaddon and Cain…"

Gabe closed his eyes and didn't seem surprised. "Seriously?"

I bit my lip and closed my eyes crying, "You knew, didn't you?"

Gabe ran a hand down his face and through his hair, "Sort of, I didn't know it was going to be that bad Cas I swear."

I bit my lip harder and shook my head, wrapping my arm tighter around Greyson trying really hard not to get angry. I took a deep breath "How long have you known?"

Gabe bit his cheek, "The day before you woke up after Greyson was born… He told me, "In a year, Greyson will fear his father like you feared Lucifer."

I felt my heart squeeze in my chest and all the breath got sucked out of my chest, I couldn't breath and let my grace take over and just shook my head and went into my bedroom and laid down in bed with Greyson asleep on my chest. I let the tears fall from my eyes and held Greyson close to my chest and kissed his head, "It's going to be okay Greyson."

Gabe came in and stared at me, "Cas"

I shook my head "No I am in no mood, get the hell out of here now Gabriel. I am not doing this,"

Gabe nodded a bit and then left, once he was gone I rubbed Greyson's back shakily, I needed to be with my son to try and calm myself down and figure out how to get Dean out of this. Greyson seemed to sense something was wrong with me and cuddled closer to my chest and wrapped part of my shirt in his tiny little fist. I smiled a little and softly stroked my fingers through his dark hair, none of it fell out it just grew, we cut it so it looks just like Dean's now. I took a deep breath and started to let myself fall asleep.

 **I apologize that it takes so long for me to update sometimes. Please if you like these stories Follow, Favorite, and Leave a Review!**


	3. NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER

I have a shit ton going on right now, my life is crazy and overwhelming, so I am sorry for being so slow but I am hoping to get an update out to you guys soon. Please Follow, Favorite, and Review!


	4. Protection at What Cost? Dean's POV

**Dean's POV**

I shrugged off my coat as I walked into the bunker, I hung it up on the coat rack and went to my room, most of the lights were off so I knew everyone was sleeping. I slowly opened the door to my room and couldn't help but smile as Cas was laying in bed his head resting against the wall with his mouth open and Greyson on his chest. I changed into pajama pants before climbing into bed with them, Cas stirred and opened his eyes. "Shh, go back to sleep Cas,"

Cas shook his head and scooted closer to me, laying his head on my chest and Greyson just cuddled more into his chest, Cas looked up at me, "I love you Dean."

I kissed his head, "I love you to Cas, you have to understand I needed to protect you and Greyson and Sammy… I can't let her hurt you guys"

Cas closed his eyes, "But at what cost Dean?" I looked at him a little confused so he continued, "Father told Gabriel that Greyson would fear his father when he was a year old, Father apparently told Gabriel this 6 months ago."

I felt my heart tighten in my chest, "I…."

Cas softly said, "I don't want to say this but I will, if I think it is unsafe for Greyson to be around you I will take him away Dean… I hope to my father it doesn't get that bad…"

I felt my heart breaking a little bit, the fact that Cas even had to say those words to me hurt me so bad, and I could tell it hurt him to. I just laid my hand on Greyson's back and let things settle. Part of me was pissed that Gabriel knew about this for since Greyson was born, and didn't say anything sooner, but the other part of me was scared shitless of what I may turn into. I watched Greyson as he slept, and Cas was he just stared blankly at Greyson, eventually I fell asleep myself but I was awake by 4 am because of a nightmare. I woke with a start and looked around breathing hard, Cas was sitting in the rocking chair with Greyson in his arms, I relaxed and ran my hand through my hair shakily, letting out a deep breath and felt Cas' eyes on me. "I'm fine Cas… Does he need a bottle?"

Cas sighed a little but responded, "Yes I was just getting ready to use my powers…"

I shook my head, "Save it, I'll go get it." I gently picked my 6 month old up and took him to the kitchen with me while I made him a bottle, his head was on my shoulder and his blanket was firmly tucked in his fist under his chest. Even though he acted like a 1 year old he tended to like formula at night time if he would wake up, which was rare but it would happen. Greyson whimpered a bit and I replied, "I know buddy it's almost done. I gotta let it warm up okay." Once it was warm enough I handed it to him and watched him start sucking it down but slowly, times like this were times I cherished most because I never thought I would get this.

 **(I am sort of struggling with this story guys so please, Leave a Review!)**


	5. What the Fuck Chuck? Gabe's POV

**Gabe's POV**

As I thought back now on Dad's words, 'Greyson will fear his father as Castiel feared Lucifer' I am pissed that I didn't put it together that Dean would take on the Mark. I ran my hand through my hair and kissed Sam's head before deciding to make a trip upstairs, I needed to talk to our Father and Lucifer. I waited at the locked gates for Inias to get the word from Father that it was okay to let me in, soon Inias nodded, "He is in his office, Lucifer is with him."

I heard Sam pray for me but I ignored it, I needed to talk to my father but I sent a prayer to Cas for him to tell Sam. When I got to Father's office it was the run down old bar and I smiled a little for a second until I spotted Father and I frowned, "Of all fucking things? Seriously!"

Lucifer was obviously unaware as to why I was snapping at our Father and why he was there. Chuck just sighed, "So it happened then?"

I growled, "Yes it fucking happened! Seriously Dad? The Mark? Of all fucking things to let Dean do you let him take on that shit?"

Lucifer's eyes widen considerably as he understands, he looks at our father obviously confused and upset as well. "What the hell dad? I mean I get another ignorant human but your favorites?"

Chuck sighed, "It wasn't set in stone. Dean's choice was of his own free-will-"

I shook my head, "Oh fucking bullshit! You set everything in motion to make it happen didn't you?"

Chuck shook his head, "I have done little for Earth as of lately Gabriel, we have been focusing on Heaven first."

I ran my hands through my hair, "So what is going to happen now?"

Lucifer sighed, "He is going to get worse, I mean it was easy for me to fight the desire to murder, but I am an Archangel, he is a human. He is going to be full of hate and rage and want to take it out on everyone. It may take a while but I don't know. I mean for me it took hundreds of years, but I am an Archangel. Keep me updated on how he is doing, I will do my best to help you gauge things."

I nodded and gave a hug to Lucifer before he left and then looked at Chuck, "This is going to end badly if you don't end up doing something."

Before he could respond I disappeared, I didn't go to the bunker, I wasn't ready to see Sam, Cas, or Dean just yet. I went to a quiet corner in heaven to sit for a little while.

 **(I don't have any clue where this story is going and I am struggling to figure out if this is good or not so please leave a review to let me know guys!)**


	6. Brotherly Bonding, Cas' POV

**Cas' POV**

I watched as Dean held the bottle for Greyson as he started to fall asleep, I heard Gabriel tell me something to go tell Sam he was in heaven so I sighed and went to go talk to Sam who was coming out of his room, Sam looked at me and was obviously worried, "Hey Cas do you know where Gabe is?"

I nodded, "Yes he just sent me a message through Angel radio, He went to Heaven to talk to our Father."

Sam was confused obviously, "Any reason?"

I bit my lip, "Dean took on the Mark of Cain, so he could use the First Blade to kill Abaddon."

Sam's eyes widened, "What the hell is that?"

"The Mark of Cain is what Lucifer took on, before he started to hate everyone and everything. It took Lucifer a hundred years or so however he is an Archangel." I replied calmly.

Sam frowned, "I, he what?"

I nodded shakily, and closed my eyes crying a little. "Our father told Gabriel that Greyson would fear his Father when he was a year old. He told Gabriel, 'Greyson will fear his father as Castiel feared Lucifer'"

Sam closed his eyes, "Damn it. Okay…"

I nodded and then went to see Dean who was back in our room rocking Greyson gently as he slept. Dean smiled a bit, "Hey Cas,"

I smiled and went over to him and gently hugged him and kissed the top of Greyson's head gently, "Hello Dean. How are you feeling?"

Dean shrugged, "I am okay. Happy to be here with Greyson and you, but I need to start looking for Abaddon."

I closed my eyes, "Can we just have a few days Dean. Just a few days before it gets worse."

Dean sighed, "Cas, I need to look for her. I need to look for her before she finds us and tries to hurt you and Greyson."

Greyson whined a little between us and cuddled into Dean more, I kissed his head softly and rubbed his back. "Shhh, its okay Greyson."

Dean smiled a bit, and I closed my eyes. Just holding Dean and our son while I had the chance. Dean carefully handed me our sleeping son and kissed me gently, "I'm going to the library to do some research on Abaddon…"

I nodded a little, "Okay Dean, I will rest here with Greyson then."

Dean nodded a little and then left the room. I gently laid down with Greyson still in my arms and watched as he slept. Soon there was a flutter of wings and Gabriel was in front of me, I looked at him and he was clearly pissed off and was about to yell but I glared at him and he took a deep breath, "Lucifer, says if we keep him updated on things he can try and gauge things and help us."

I smiled a little, "What did father say?"

Gabriel growled a bit, "He was being his usual omniscient dick self. He said he did not set it in stone it was of Dean's own free-will."

I sighed a little, "I want the Mark off of Dean Gabriel."

Gabriel sighed, "You and I know both know that can't happen Cas, it will be dangerous. He would have to transfer it to someone else and you know Dean wouldn't do that."

I ran a hand through my hair and closed my eyes fighting back tears. "Yes I know unfortunately."

Greyson whimpered a little and snuggled into me, and then rubbed at his eyes sleepily. "Papa…"

I smiled a bit, "Shhh, It's okay buddy. Go back to sleep."

Greyson nuzzled into me, and closed his eyes again. Gabriel smiled a little, "I really want to have a baby of my own…"

I nodded, "Have you talked to Sam about it?"

Gabe shrugged, "He said No way in hell… I don't know why but that was his answer… it hurts like hell though."

I frowned, "Why don't you ask him brother? You wanted children even more than I wanted children."

Gabe bit his lip, "I don't know maybe I will."

I nodded and watched Gabriel leave, and then kissed Greyson's head.

 **(UGH. Life is so fucking overwhelming guys. I hate being an adult, usually I like to write to escape but this story is giving me problems. Please leave a review to let me know what you are all thinking.)**


	7. Baby Talk Sam's POV

**Sam's POV**

I looked up as Gabriel walked in and I smiled, but he looked like something was bothering him. "What is it Gabe?"

Gabe looked up, and he looked unsure at first but he blurted out, "Why don't you want to have a baby with me?"

My eyes widened and I coughed, nearly choking, "Gabriel we talked about this… It's not like that."

I was hoping the topic would be dropped but I could tell by the look on Gabe's face he didn't want to just drop it this time. "No we didn't talk about it Sam, I mentioned it and you said absolutely not and when I tried to ask you were a dick, and then Cas went into labor."

I sighed heavily and ran my fingers through my hair, "Exactly, we have one kid to worry about Gabe, why do we need to add another child in there?"

Gabe snapped, "It is different Sam. We Watch Greyson for Cas and Dean once in while, I want my own child."

I closed my eyes and sighed, "I wanted that to… Forever ago Gabe. I thought I would get it with Jess… and then… It didn't happen. It got ripped out from under from me and then…. After you got killed I found someone… and it wasn't exactly love but it was something… and that got pulled away to. So I just gave up on the idea… even thinking about it now scares me because I don't want it ripped away again Gabe."

Gabe walked over to me and sat next to me, "Moosey, I love you. We can have this. While my father be a grade A idiot and a dick he promised me this okay, and when he promises things he actually makes it happen. Please Sam. I want this, I have wanted this since the first fledglings arrived. They were so small and I was taking care of them, I told you Luce and I taught Cas how to fly. That was kinda hilarious."

I bit my lip, and took a shakey deep breath in and nodded. "Okay… I.. I want a baby with you Gabe. I want to have our own baby."

Gabe's eyes brightened up and he smiled, "Really Moose? You aren't just saying this to please me?"

I shook my head, "Not really, I mean sort of but I want this to Gabe. I have wanted this for a long time Gabe." Gabe kissed me deeply and then he paused and looked off into space for a moment. Then his eyes glowed a golden color for a few seconds before it faded. "Uh Gabe? Your eyes just glowed gold?"

Gabe nodded, "I sent a message to Dad to turn the thing on, my eyes glowing was the change to my Grace." Gabe smiled and kissed me deeply and ran his fingers along my thighs.

I groaned a bit and closed my eyes, "Fuck Gabe,"

Gabe purred and wiggled his eyebrows, "Yes please Sammy boy."

I rolled my eyes and kissed Gabe deeply and pulled him into my lap, I could feel Gabe smiling into the kiss and I felt him grinding down into my crotch. I moaned out and closed my eyes arching into Gabe. I unzipped Gabe's pants and reached inside them and started kneading his ass, earning lewd moans from him. I smirked and flipped us over so I was on top of him, I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off. Suddenly Gabe stopped and I frowned, "Baby?"

Gabe shook his head, "Sorry Sam. Mikey just asked me to come to heaven. I need to go Moose. I love you baby."

I groaned, "Love you to Gabe. Go on…" He disappeared from under me with a flutter of wings and I sighed as I was hard as a rock since Gabriel riled me up.

 **(Sorry Guys, I haven't been in the mood to write. A little touch of a Sabriel sex Scene. Please leave a Review and let mew know what you think!)**


	8. Time for a Hunt Dean's POV

**Dean's POV**

After my search came up empty and I was frustrated I finally found a hunt even if it wasn't demon related I had the itch to be doing something. I made my way to Sam's room and knocked on his door, "Hey Sammy, I found us a hunt."

Sam groaned and sighed, "You've got to be fucking kidding me! FUCKING FUCK"

I made a face at the door, "Uh Sammy. You okay?"

Sam opened the door and sighed, "'M Fine Dean."

I raised my eyebrows, I could tell something was up but he wasn't going to talk to me about it right now. "I gotta let Cas know we are going to go on a hunt."

Sam nodded, "Yeah Ill get my stuff"

I nodded then went to my room I shared with Cas, He was sleeping and I sighed, I didn't want to just leave and since Greyson was asleep in his crib I gently woke up Cas. "Hey, Cas. I found Sam and I caught a case ought in Maryland."

Cas rubbed at his eyes and nodded, "Okay, Do you wish for me to remain here with Greyson?"

I nodded and kissed him gently, "With Abaddon around I don't want to have to worry about you and Greyson okay. Stay here with Gabriel alright?"

Cas sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair, "Okay Dean. You tend not to listen to me but please try to be careful, Greyson needs his father."

I nodded and kissed him, "I know. I won't get hurt Cas I promise." Cas gave me a look and I sighed, "Okay fine, I won't get killed."

Cas nodded a bit. "Okay Dean. I will wait here with Greyson then."

I kissed him and closed my eyes softly, sitting here with Cas, even though I had the itch to kill I hated leaving him. I smiled a little and then gently bent over Greyson's crib and gently kissed his head and sighed. "Okay I love you Greyson. Be good for your daddy buddy."

Greyson stirred a bit but stayed asleep. I smiled and then grabbed my bag with my things already inside it. I ran a hand over Greyson's back softly before giving Cas another kiss, and then my jacket and went out to the Impala, tossing my bag in the backseat. After driving for a few hours I looked at Sam, "So are you going to tell me what had you in such a sour mood?"

Sam sighed, "Gabe had just left to go and talk to Micheal, and we uh had sorta been in the middle of something."

I groaned, "Oh ew Sam. You guys were about to have sex."

Sam groaned, "Shut up I can hear you and Cas sometimes okay! It's ridiculous. Anyways it's more than that… We uh… well remember how Chuck told Gabe he could get pregnant too… well we finally decided to… so we were about to do that…. And then Michael called him and then you came in."

I looked at him and I was a little shocked, "Really? I thought you told me after that Amy chick you were never going to try to have a family again."

Sam nodded and ran his fingers through his hair, "I know, I didn't think I would, and then I don't know Gabe was talking and he was right. I have wanted a family for years Dean you know that, and after Jess, and then Gabriel died, and then I lost Amy, I thought I'd never be able to have it. Then Cas got pregnant, and you have Greyson and Cas. I want that to Dean, I want to have what you have."

I nodded, "You deserve to have that family Sam. Seriously after everything I want you to be happy."

Sam smiled a goofy smile and nodded, then pulled out his phone and started texting. Once we made it to Crisfield, Maryland we pulled into a run-down motel and I checked us in. After grabbing our bags, we decided it would be best to get some rest tonight since we had been driving all day. So, I laid down to sleep, but since Cas wasn't with me I only slept a few hours before I woke up from a nightmare. I sighed as I calmed my breathing down so I didn't wake Sam. I stripped off my shirt and grabbed another one from my bag to take a cold shower, my skin felt hot and sticky and truthfully, I felt disgusting. I relaxed under the cold water, it was a relief to how gross I felt.

 **(Thank you everyone for sticking with this! I am struggling but yeah, Leave a review for me please! Let me know what you guys are thinking. I am sorta writing a new AU Sabriel story. No hunting or anything but i think it is good. Idk but I will be publishing the first chapter soon okay! So stay tuned for that!)**


	9. Time to get Busayyy Sam's POV

**Sam's POV**

I heard Dean in the shower as I woke up and sighed a little, "Gabe, I know you can hear me up there… come lay with me I can't sleep without you.."

After a few minutes I heard a flutter of wings, and Gabe settled in bed next to me. "Hello my sexy moose."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him, pulling him close to me, "Shut up you asshole. I am fricking exhausted and you left me horny."

Gabe wiggled his eyebrows and reached his hand into my pants, "I'm sorry Moose. Mikey wanted to talk to me about Dean taking on the Mark of Cain."

I closed my eyes, "Try not to talk about my brother while you have your hand down my pants."

Gabe nodded and started to rub his finger's along my hard shaft, I groaned and arched into his hand lightly. "Easy baby, your brother is just in the shower."

I closed my eyes and arched into his hand, he kept rubbing my shaft and his fingers teased my inner thighs and I bit my lip hard, trying not to be to loud. "Gabe I want you… I want to be inside you… Ill leave a note for Dean and we can go somewhere…"

Gabe nodded and snapped his fingers, and a note appeared on Dean's bed then Gabe and I disappeared to my room in the bunker, I quickly stripped my shirts off and Gabe does the same. I strip off Gabe's pants and rubbed his cock gently. "Shit Sammy boy I miss your hands on me." I smirked and kissed him roughly, unzipping my pants and grabbed the lube off my side table and slicked up my fingers and gently rubbed them against his hole. He instantly groaned and arched into my touch, I smiled at him. Slowly pushing a finger inside of him, and his legs shook with pleasure, "Fucking hell Sam. C'mon you riled me up earlier I need you inside me already."

I looked at him unsure, "Gabe…"

He shook his head and kissed me, "You know I don't need the stretching Sammy. You can't hurt me."

I nodded and kissed him harder, and slowly thrusted inside Gabriel and I groaned loudly, "Son of a bitch Gabe."

He moaned and clung to my back as I started thrusting harder, to chase my climax. I could feel it building, and I kept thrusting deep into Gabriel needing to find release. I started thrusted faster as I felt myself closer to the edge, and I reached down and rubbed Gabe's cock in time with thrusts. Gabe moaned loudly and closed his eyes, arching into me. I closed my eyes and started fucking him harder and could feel myself building closer to the edge, "Oh fucking hell Sam I am almost there come on." I heard Gabe whisper into my ear, so I pounded into him and rubbed his cock faster. I felt myself fly over the edge as I cam inside of him hard. My cock twitched and Gabe's ass squeezed around my cock as he arched into me and cam between our chests, I panted hard and closed my eyes resting my head on his shoulder. Gabe purred a bit and nuzzled his nose into my neck gently, "Your brother is calling for us.. he says we need to stop being gross and get our asses back there.."

I groaned and closed my eyes, "Damnit Dean."

Gabe kissed along my neck softly, then snapped his fingers so we were dressed again. Then with a flutter of wings we were standing again in the motel room while Dean stood there with his arms crossed, "Seriously, you sneak off to have sex and get your boyfriend pregnant."

I rolled my eyes, "I asked him to come so I could sleep, I needed him with me, you and I both know that we both sleep better when we have our angels with us…"

Dean closed his eyes, thinking about Cas obviously and he sighed shakily. "Yeah well my angel is starting to be scared of me…"

Gabe sighed, "Dean you took on the Mark of Cain… Cas saw what it did to Lucifer Dean.. I'm not trying to be cruel Dean. It hit Cas hard when Lucifer started changing… I didn't see it because I wasn't there to see it but Micheal told me… Cas was just a kid and he lost his big brother, he stopped enjoying earth and humanity until you came along. He became this terrifying soldier and a leader of a garrison… I screwed up and left him… maybe if I hadn't left it wouldn't have been so bad. You took on the thing that he saw turn his brother into what it did."

Dean growled and punched the wall hard, "I had to protect my family!"

I couldn't help but flinch, and Gabe sighed a little "Dean you are letting the Mark get to you. Listen to me okay Lucifer told me how it gets to you okay, You need to breathe through the anger okay."

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Fuck off Buddha."

Gabe shook his head, "Dean I won't leave you alone with Sam until I know you aren't letting this get to you. Take a deep breath and focus on Cas and Greyson."

Dean was shaking a little but he took a deep breath, and his shaking eased, he looked at Gabe. "You were scared to leave me alone with Sammy…"

I saw the sadness in his eyes, "Dean"

He shook his head and backed away from me, "I need to go for a drive.."

I watched as Dean grabbed his keys and left. I sighed and closed my eyes, "Gabe Dean wouldn't have hurt me."

Gabe shakes his head, "Maybe not right now… but the Mark is going to change him and I'm sorry that it hurt him but I can't let him hurt you."

I shook my head, "Gabe, Dean his entire life has been taught that others are more important than him… him taking on the Mark is just more proof… he doesn't do the whole selfishness thing…"

 **(Thank you all for reading so far! Please leave a Review, Follow and Favorite)**


	10. Doting Boyfriend, Doting Dad Cas' POV

**Cas's POV**

I gently rocked Greyson as I watched something on Dean's computer, suddenly I heard Dean calling out for me and I flew to him, cradling Greyson close to my chest to keep him safe in case something was wrong, "Dean what is it?" Dean was struggling to breath and holding his head crying, I realized quickly he was having a panic attack and looked for somewhere to lay Greyson and when I realized we were in the impala I cradled him in my trench-coat and laid him on the floorboard and scooted myself closer to Dean. I slowly rubbed his back and whispered comforting words to him. "Shhh hey it's okay Dean, it's alright. I'm right here alright." Soon he was taking in deep gulps of air and when he realized I was there he hugged me tightly around my waist and buried his nose into my neck. I softly stroked his hair soothingly, "It's okay Dean, it's all going to be okay. "

Dean closed his eyes, "Gabe was afraid to leave me alone with Sam Cas… He didn't want to leave me with my baby brother…"

His chest started heaving in breaths again and I softly rubbed his back and encouraged him to take deep breaths, "Dean what are you talking about…"

Dean looked at me, and I don't think I had ever seen him so heartbroken, "Sam and Gabe… they went back to the bunker to have sex… I was in the shower so they left me a note… when I got out of the shower I found the note and I called them back… then Sam mentioned how its easier for us to sleep with our angels around…" He looked away from me and softly said, "And I told him that mine was starting to be scared of me… then Gabe intervened and he was trying to be helpful but everything he was saying was just pissing me off.. and I snapped and punched the wall pretty hard… then Gabe was talking me down and he… he said he wouldn't leave me alone with Sammy until I had calmed down… He was afraid to leave me with my little brother…"

I felt Dean's body start to shake again and I pulled him close, "Dean, I am sure it was not like that… you haven't even hurt anyone yet. Gabriel knows that okay…"

Greyson started whimpering hungrily and I carefully picked him up so he could see Dean, Dean's whole demeanor changed as he pulled Greyson close to him and hugged him. Greyson smiled and cuddled closer to Dean,"dada"

Dean laughed through the few tears on his face and nodded, "Hi little man."

I watched Dean cuddling our son and it gave me some sort of hope but at the same time I knew what would happen eventually. Dean was a hunter and the more he killed monsters the closer he would get to killing a human and the thought terrified me, but for now I just wanted to watch Dean with our son. Soon Dean looked at me and I smiled a bit, and he smiled back, then I looked at the time on the impalas dash, "Dean you should get back to Sam so you can finish your hunt and come back home alright."

Dean nodded and gave Greyson a kiss on the head then handed him to me and I flew us back to the bunker intentionally leaving my trench-coat for Dean. Once we were back inside the bunker I gently rocked Greyson until I heard Chuck's voice in the library. "I told you to leave him be Lucifer, you are not even supposed to be here on earth Lucifer."

I sighed and stood up, gently putting Greyson on my hip so he could lay his head on my shoulder since he was asleep and I went out to the Library to see Chuck talking to Lucifer except Lucifer looked more see through like a ghost and I realized it was just his grace, "Father, Lucifer."

Lucifer turned to me and smiled, "Castiel"

I looked at him, "I thought you were not allowed to leave Heaven brother?"

Chuck replied, "Technically he hasn't left Heaven, he is using his grace to project a part of himself here so he could talk to you."

I sighed a little, "I am guessing this is about Dean then…"

Lucifer nodded and stepped closer to me, "He should stop hunting Castiel… the more he kills the worse it will get…"

I nodded a little, "I figured that one out already thank you brother… I cannot make Dean do anything, especially stop hunting, it is in his blood…"

Lucifer sighed and then looked at Greyson, "The Mark craves anger and self-destruction and most of all Blood Castiel. All those things are huge pieces of Dean's personality, he will not last long if he doesn't stop hunting… the bloodlust will overtake him at some point and he will kill someone he loves, like I killed Lillith…"

I bit my lip and shook my head, "Dean would never kill me Lucifer."

Lucifer shook his head, "No Dean wouldn't but with the Mark of Cain anything is possible little brother"

I shook my head vehemently, "No damn it Lucifer Dean wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

Lucifer sighed and looked at me, "Castiel if you let Dean continue to hunt there will be a time when the Mark pushes him so far he kills a human…"

"I do not wish to do this brother, not now, not in front of my son please. I can not do this" I said as I rubbed Greyson's back trying to calm myself.

Lucifer nodded and gently touched my shoulder, and then caressed Greyson's cheek, then he disappeared. Chuck looked at me and softly came over and softly touched Greyson, "He is beautiful Castiel. He looks very well."

I nodded, "He would be better if you would save his father from the hell he is going through."

Chuck sighed, "Castiel you know that the Mark is a lock and a key. I cannot simply remove the Mark it has to be transferred to someone else."

I sighed and shook my head, rubbing Greyson's back gently. "I need to get Greyson to bed"

Chuck nodded and then disappeared, I closed my eyes and went back to the bedroom I shared with Dean. I laid Greyson down in his crib and covered him with a blanket before sighing a little, gently rubbing his back. I closed my eyes, thinking about Dean and how far the Mark of Cain would twist Dean before Sam tried to remove it. I watched Greyson sleeping and in all honesty he was the purist thing I'd ever had the chance to hold in my arms, he was my whole world and since his birth I could hardly imagine how I had gotten by without being his father. I softly kissed his head and stroked his hair gently, and then I heard my phone ringing and quickly got up and answered it, "Uh hello?"

Dean replied, "Hey Cas"

I smiled a little, "Hello Dean, is something wrong?"

Dean sighed, "No I just wanted to say good morning to Greyson?"

I rubbed his back, "He is still asleep, he wasn't feeling very good last night, I had troube getting him down."

I could hear Dean sigh, "Shouldn't the angel part of him make him immune to getting sick?"

"Well Dean you have to remember he is still very young, it may make it harder for him to fall ill but he is still half-human so he can still get sick, I am sure he will likely fight it off quickly though." I said as I gently rubbed Greyson's back. Greyson whimpered a little and scooted closer to me, "Greyson daddy's on the phone"

Greyson whined but softly turned over and looked up at me, I softly held the phone to Greyson's ear and smiled a bit. "Hey buddy, Papa says you are sick, don't worry kiddo once Uncle Sam and I get back Daddy will make you some super special soup okay."

Greyson smiled a little but didn't say anything, I softly replied, "He is smiling at your voice, he is just not feeling well Dean,"

"It's okay, thanks for letting me talk to him Cas, I love you," Dean replied, I could tell there was something he wasn't saying but for not I'd let it be for now.

I softly pulled the blanket over Greyson and nodded, "Of course Dean, I love you to."

Before I got the chance to ask how the hunt was going he had hung up, I sighed a little and tossed my phone aside, Greyson reached up for me and I gently picked him up and held him. "Easy Greyson." He nuzzled into my chest and whined, I realized how warm his body felt, then touched his forehead and I felt he was running a fever. I frowned and called Dean back, "Dean… Greyson is running a rather high fever… what should I do?"

I could hear the worry in Dean's voice, "There should be some baby Tylenol in my medicine cabinet, I bought some just in case he ever got sick. Give him a cap full, if he wont drink it by itself mix it with his bottle, it may take an hour or two but it'll lower his fever, if it doesn't call me okay"

I nodded, "Okay Dean I will."

I then hung up and did as Dean said, Greyson took it with little fuss. I stroked his hair gently and kissed his head. After two hours I touched my fingers to his temple and his fever had gone down a little, it wasn't much so I texted Dean. He didn't respond so I assumed it was okay. I softly rocked Greyson back and forth, aside from his fever and lethargicness he was still a happy little one-year old.


	11. Bad Ass Hunter, Dean's POV

**Dean's POV**

After Cas texted to me telling me Greyson's fever had lowered some, I went back to looking for the vampire nest we were hunting, so far three women had been killed and their bodies drained of blood. Surrounding a three mile radius but it was near the middle of town, so I didn't think the Vamps were nesting in the middle of town… Sam came over and looked at the map, "What about those boat docks… I mean didn't Benny stay on boats?"

I look at the map, "Well hell why didn't I think about that. But I mean Benny was a pirate… this is different don't you think."

Sam shrugged, "Yeah but sinking a ship now is harder to do so maybe they changed how the do things,"

I nodded and grabbed my machette and started to sharpen it, "So you wanna make the trip to the morgue to get the deadman's blood."

Sam nodded, "Yeah I will call you when I get it, call Cas and check on Greyson I can see your worried."

I nodded and watched Sam leave before grabbing the vials I already had stored of Deadman's blood and went to the boat docks, I left my phone in the impala in case Sammy called and looked around, finally I check the huge building that was on the water and found a bunch of sleeping dudes, I knew they were all vamps and instead of pulling out the Machete I pulled out the First blood to see how well this thing would actually do against monsters. Within an hour I had wiped out the whole nest with only a few cuts, but I felt stronger and my itch to kill had vanished for now, I looked down at the carnage and blood around me. I used to feel something, but now I just felt empty, it felt like I needed more but at the same time I felt at peace. I closed my eyes and ran my hands through my hair, then went out to my car and saw I had 16 missed calls from Sam and I shook my head. I picked up the phone and called Sam back, "Hey Sammy"

Sam let out a huge breath, "Dean where the hell are you?"

"I went to a bar and caught two vamps trying to snack on another girl. I killed one and followed the other back to the nest, took them all down." I lied as I wrapped up the first blade and stuck her back into the trunk.

He groaned, "Damn it Dean! You should have called me!"

I rolled my eyes, "Not enough time, I was fine okay. Go to the motel I will swing by and pick you up then we can go home."

He sighed "Yeah alright whatever Dean I will pack the shit up"

I nodded, "Alright I am on my way."

I hung up and drove back to the motel, parked Baby and helped Sam load the stuff in the trunk. Sam looked at me and then my hair, "You might want to go wash your hair, got some vamp blood in it."

I looked in the mirror and nodded, "Yeah I will take a shower, you call Cas let him know we wrapped up the case I just gotta take a shower?"

Sam nodded and then pulled his phone out. I climbed into the shower and scrubbed myself down. I watched the blood wash out of my hair and off my skin, go down the drain, I don't know how to describe the feeling but I know it isn't normal. Once I was clean, I dried myself off and got dressed, when I stepped outside the bathroom Gabe was standing there talking to Sam. I rolled my eyes, "You know if you are going to pop up every time I take a damn shower…"

Gabe narrowed his eyes at me, "Fuck off Dean."

I laughed, "Whatever, Sam you riding back with me or is your angel giving you a lift."

Sam glanced at me then at Gabe, "I was going to go back with Gabe if that's alright?"

I nodded, "Sure fine. I want to be alone anyways, catch you at home."

Sam nodded and then Gabriel snapped his fingers making both of them disappear. I sighed a little and grabbed the keys to Baby and drove home. It took me 18 hours to get back to the bunker but it was relaxing to just drive with the music up and the windows down. I parked Baby in the garage and headed for the kitchen to get something to drink, Cas was there holding Greyson as he filled Greyson's sippy cup up with Juice, and I stood in the doorway and just watched them, Greyson saw me and lifted his head off Cas' shoulder and reached out for me, "Dada"

Cas looked over at me and he smiled a little, "Dean you are home."

I smiled and walked over, gently taking Greyson out of Cas' arms. "Hey little man, are you feeling better?" Greyson nodded and hugged me, I smiled and kissed his head then looked at Cas, who looked worried. "Cas what's up?"

Cas shook his head, "Not right now Dean, I was just making him a cup of juice and then going to let Sam and Gabriel watch him, Gabe said something about wanting practice."

I laughed a little, "Yeah him and Sammy are trying to get pregnant. Here I will take him to Sam and Gabe, you wanna talk to me about whats wrong in our room?"

Cas nodded and then disappeared, I rolled my eyes and looked at Greyson, "Your Papa is a pain in my ass sometimes kiddo. C'mon lets go se Uncle Sammy and Uncle Gabe huh?"

He nodded and then I grabbed his bottle, I went to Sam's room knocking four times before Gabe finally answered and smiled, "Hey Dean-o." I rolled my eyes and handed him Greyson and his cup of juice before going to my room where Cas stood facing away from me.

I stepped closer to him and took his hand, "Cas hey what's wrong?"

He turned around and I saw an anger in his eyes I hadn't seen in a while, "You went into a vampire's nest without any back-up Dean? Are you suicidal?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "No Cas it was not a big deal, it was a small nest."

Cas only seemed more enraged, "You had no way of knowing that. Damn it Dean you have a son to raise, I cannot lose you,"

"I was fine Cas! I didn't need Sam slowing me down, I took care of the damn nest and I am fine!" I yelled.

Cas shook his head, "No you aren't Dean! Every kill you make you are feeding the Mark, it craves blood to be spilt!"

I couldn't believe what he was trying to insinuate, "You want me to stop hunting don't you?" He looked shocked, and he started to say something but I cut him off, "You know damn well I can't do that Cas, hunting is my life, its better I kill freaks of nature then innocent people don't ya think."

He shook his head, "No it isn't because the more you give to it the more likely you are to kill a human, Lucifer was right, you need to stop hunting."

I laughed at him, "Of all people you are going to try to throw in my face you try to throw Lucifer, are you serious Cas? The fucking dick who killed thousands of people, who killed you and Bobby! Hell he killed Gabriel! If it weren't for him Ellen and Jo would still be here,"

Suddenly Cas seemed as if something I said hurt him, and he looked so defeated. I realized it was me bringing up Jo, Cas blamed himself for weeks after their deaths, worse then I did… Cas also knew I had once had feelings for Jo, I stepped forward to apologise and he took a step back, "I brought up Lucifer because he had the Mark Dean, because Lucifer knows what it's like to live with the Mark, it was longer for him because he was an Archangel but he still had the same problems. Lucifer suggested you stop hunting, and I was adamant you would be fine. The more I think about it the more I know that Lucifer is right, you need to stop hunting because the more you hunt the more you want to kill… It will only be a matter of time before you kill a human."

Cas' words lanced through me like a hot blade, and I felt like I couldn't breathe, of all people to give up on me I never imagine Cas would give up. I nodded shakily and slowly grabbed my coat and the keys to the impala, "Maybe it's best I leave then." Cas didn't say anything, he just stood there.

I shook my head and left. I accidentally ran into Sam who tried to stop me but I ignored him and just left. I drove into Lebanon and decided to just stay at a motel for now. It hurt that Cas had given up on me so quickly, and it also pissed me off, making me want to kill again.

 **((OKay so I am not so great at writing the hunting and action part, I am accelerating Dean's decline, and I know it seems like Cas has given up on Dean but I promise the next chapter you will figure out what's really going on. Thank you all for reading, please Leave a review and let me know what you think so far?))**


	12. Sick baby left with Confused Uncles

**Sam's POV**

After Dean nearly ran me over I went to check on Cas who was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands, "Cas hey, why did Dean blow out of here like he was running away from something?"

Cas closed his eyes and shook his head shakily, "He is leaving… What I said to him… I shouldn't have said it to him… I didn't mean to…"

I frowned and sat next to him, "What did you say Cas" after he told me what he said I was shocked, "Cas… you all but told him you had given up on him…"

Cas closed his eyes, "I wasn't giving up on him Sam… I could never give up on him… it's the mark… it can't be fought… I gave up on myself… if there is one thing I don't think I can fight it Sam, I just don't think I can…"

I shook my head, "Cas you two have been through everything I could ever imagine and you have always fought for Dean, and to keep Dean safe. I know this is hard on you but sometimes you have to keep fighting even if the fight seems impossible…"

Cas shook his head, "Sam this is something you have never seen… I have seen what it does… I do not wish to do this again… This fight is impossible Sam…"

I sighed a little, "Gabe and I will watch Greyson for the night Cas, go find him and talk to him okay."

Cas nodded and then disappeared, I got up and went back to my room where Gabe was gently bouncing Greyson who was whining softly. "Hey what's wrong?"

Gabe shook his head, "I don't know he is just crying and I don't know what I did or how to get him to stop."

I softly picked him up and I could feel the warmth radiating off him and I knew his fever was back, "Shit, Gabe check his temperature?"

Gabe frowned and then touched his fingers to Greyson's forehead, "Uh 103.5, that's not normal right?"

I felt my eyes widen, "Uh no definitely not, Can you heal him?"

Gabe tried but then shook his head, "His grace is preventing me, I don't understand whats going on… Maybe I should call dad.."

I nodded, "Quickly, 103 is deadly for a kid his age Gabe…"

Gabe nodded and closed his eyes, seconds later a whoosh came through and Chuck was standing next to Gabriel, Gabe relaxed, "Dad hey, uh Greyson is pretty sick.. his temperature is 103.5 but when I try to heal him his grace blocks me…"

Chuck made a face and then gently touched Greyson, "Oh wow, that is new."

Gabe looked at Chuck, "What is it?"

Chuck turned to Gabriel, "Son you should have sensed this, his Grace and his soul are becoming one, rather than being separate, because as he grows his soul and his grace also grow, before they had enough room but now they have no choice but to become one, this is something I have not seen. It is why his grace is blocking you, because it his cutting into and mending his soul. I imagine it is painful and hard on body"

I frowned, "So what do we do then?"

Chuck nodded, "He needs to be with both Dean and Castiel, they are his fathers and since Greyson was surrounded by Castiel's grace once it needs to be near him for likely the next week, and Dean should be there because Greyson's soul can rely on Dean's soul for the energy it needs to not be overpowered, because his grace could grow to much and he would essentially be an angel."

I frowned and gently rubbed Greyson's back, "Great do we have a back up plan?"

Chuck's face held confusion and shock, "I do not understand?"

I sighed, "Dean and Cas got into a fight.. Dean ran off and Cas just left to go find him."

Chuch nodded, "Well I will retrive them, it is why Greyson's fever has spiked again and why he is in so much pain, he needs at least one of them in order for him to not be in so much pain."

Before I could say anything Chuck left and minutes later I heard screaming between Cas and Dean, I was about to cover Greyson's ears when he started absolutely wailing and I didn't know what to do, before I could do anything Dean and Cas were both in the room and Dean carefully took Greyson into his arms, I could see the tension between them but for now they were trying to comfort their son, Dean looked at me, "Whats going on, one minute Cas and I were in the motel room the next I hear Greyson wailing and we are here."

I sighed, "Chuck brought you, his fever spiked to 103 Dean, I didn't know what else to do but to call him, when he got here he told us that basically his soul and Grace were growing together and it was hard on his body and it was painful… then he said the only way to make it easier was for him to be around you and Cas…"

Cas looked shock, "But that is impossible, I mean it only happened once before?"

I shrugged, "I don't know but that's what he said… So put your fight away for now and help your son alright."

Cas and Dean both nodded and they walked close together back to their room, and I let out a heavy sigh. I glanced at Gabe who looked terrified, "Babe whats wrong…"

Gabe looked at me, "Well Dad said Cas and I were alike.. I can only imagine that will happen to our child as well.. and I can't imagine seeing them in that much pain.."

I nodded, then walked over and hugged Gabriel, "I know, but we will get through it, I mean we don't fight nearly as much as those two do so I doubt our baby will suffer that much. Speaking of which, do you think your pregnant?"

Gabe closed his eyes and then shook his head, "I can't sense anything, so wanna go try and make a baby?"

 **((So I cannot fricking sleep so I am writing, maybe another chapter or two will be on its way. I don't know, Leave a review to let me know what you guys thing, Follow and Favorite if your liking it and want to read more! Thanks for Reading!)**


	13. A lead? Cas' POV

**Cas' POV**

Once Dean and I were back to our room Dean first laid down in the bed, still cradling Greyson against his chest, when we had arrived in the bunker neither of us noticed until Greyson screamed, and panic shot through us both. I softly laid next to Dean and gently rubbed Greyson's back, our previous argument forgotten as we both tried comforting and easing our son's pain, and after a while his fever had once again broken but he was still tense, Dean kissed his head, "This reminds me when I was nearly 5 and Sam was teething, he got so sick and instead of being a fussy baby he had just been so tense. I remember being worried but Dad said he was fine…"

I nodded a little, "I did my best to ease Sam's pain but I could not do much sense the pain was necessary for his teeth to erect from his gums."

Dean looked at me with an adoration I had not receive from him in a few weeks, "I forget you were there.. Watching over us"

I smiled a little, and for a brief moment everything felt normal again, it felt like everything else was forgotten, until there was a banging and loud crashing come from Sam's room, Dean had handed me Greyson and left the room before I could even register what was going on, I did see him grab the First Blade on his way out and it worried me how attached Dean had already come to the thing, after a couple minutes I heard laughing from Dean and I felt myself relax not even realizing I had tensed up and wrapped my wings around Greyson instinctively, when Dean came back I let my wings disappear and looked at him, "What happened?"

Dean laughed more, "Sam was being a little exploratory and Sam tripped and fell, he tried grabbing for something to stop his fall but he grabbed the TV cord and yanked it onto the floor"

I relaxed more and nodded, even the few minutes Dean had been gone Greyson's tenseness had intensified until Dean had gotten back. "I hate seeing him in so much pain and being unable to do anything…" I said softly as I rubbed his back.

Dean nodded and laid back down next to me, "We are doing something by being here babe, he needs energy from my soul and your grace like your dad said, so we are helping him…"

I narrowed my eyes at Dean, "I want to take his pain away Dean… It almost physically hurts me that I am unable to stop his pain.."

Dean pulled me and Greyson closer to him, "I know Cas, I know."

I closed my eyes trying to focus on other things than our sons pain but that led me to think about the Mark, and I took a deep breath, "Dean I wish to apologize I have not given up on you… My words were much harsher than I had intended… and to be honest I had not realized I said them aloud until I saw the despair in your face."

Dean growled a little, "Not now Cas, Greyson needs loving energy.."

I sighed, "Yet you are still somewhat tense holding me, I can feel it Dean when we started our relationship after Greyson had been born, and I was an angel again I promised I would not read your mind, however I do not need to read your mind to know that this is still bothering you, our energy may be loving but there is also a density that is not helping him."

Dean closed his eyes, "When you said it was only a matter of time before I killed an innocent human… it hit me so hard I couldn't breathe… and so I left… because I couldn't force you out of our bedroom when you were taking such good care of our son… You gave up on me… in that split second you looked so defeated and I knew you gave up"

I sigh and shake my head, "It wasn't you I was giving up on Dean… I was giving up on my ability to keep you from giving in to the bloodlust that the Mark held… The Mark is something that Lucifer himself could not fight… and Yes Cain may have stopped killing… but that was after hundreds of years of massacres Dean…"

Dean closed his eyes and bit his lip, "Before you appeared in the motel room… I was ready to go find another monster to kill… because I was so sad and angry at the same time… I don't know if I can fight the blood lust… but isn't it better if I kill monsters…"

I closed my eyes and chose my words carefully, trying not to hurt Dean, "Dean, the more you hunt the more the blood lust grows… every monster you kill is a step closer to killing someone human, innocent or otherwise… If there is anything I believe in the most it is you Dean… but I cannot say that I believe in the Mark not pushing you to kill a human…"

Dean closed his eyes tightly and his grip on me and on Greyson tightened, "I did this to protect you, and to protect Greyson. I can't let anything happen to the two of you Cas, can't you see that…"

I sighed a little, "I see it Dean… I do but… I am worried"

Dean nodded and rest his forehead on top of my head, and I felt a few tears fall onto my scalp, and I wanted to make them stop, but I knew right now nothing I said could make this situation better, after a few minutes he softly said, "After Abaddon and Cain are dead… we will figure out how to get rid of it alright."

I wanted to say that it could not just simply removed but Greyson chose that time to start crying a little and cuddled further into my chest. I softly stroked a hand through his tousled black hair, I was happy our son had bits of the both of us in him, after nightmares Greyson could only fall asleep to Dean humming him 'Hey Jude' a melody Dean's mother had sung to Dean as a lullaby. He loved it when I would tell him stories about heaven to bed, even if he didn't really understand them yet. Once Greyson had calmed Dean pressed a kiss to my lips, with such a softness I hadn't felt from him since before Abaddon started attempting to take over Hell. I smiled and relaxed into the kiss, it didn't last long but it was soothing. However suddenly 'Highway to Hell' began to play and I was confused until I remembered that Dean had set the ringtone for Crowley, Dean sighed and fished his phone out of his pocket before he answered, "What is it Crowley?"

Since we were in such a close proximity I could hear everything Crowley said, "Awe Squirrel what's wrong?"

Dean growled, "I have a sick kid.. what do you need Crowley.. I know this isn't just a social call…"

Crowley sighed, "I have a lead on Abaddon…"

Dean's whole body went rigid and he closed his eyes, "I can't leave my son right now Crowley…"

Crowley scoffed and I felt my chest tighten with anger, I wanted to snap Crowley's neck right now, "Can't your angel stay with him?"

Dean looked at me then at Greyson and shook his head, "No right now Greyson needs both of us…"

I could practically hear Crowley roll his eyes, "Look the little one having separation anxiety is not nearly as important as a lead on Abaddon…"

Before Dean could say anything I growled, "Greyson needs Dean because otherwise he is in agony, he is using Dean's soul for energy."

Crowley scoffed, "Fine whatever"

He then hung up and I closed my eyes, and I could feel how conflicted Dean's emotions were, he wanted to go find out about this lead but he needed to be here for Greyson. Finally I broke the tense silence, "Just go Dean… I will deal with it."

Dean seemed partially relieved and it sort of hurt, but he shook his head, "No Cas our son needs us both here…"

I sighed, "No he needs your souls energy. I can harness the energy of your soul and it will help him… But I would need to touch it…"

Dean flinched a little before nodding, "Okay… give me something to bite on so I don't wake Greyson"

I sighed and grabbed a belt and handed to Dean, then I laid Greyson in his crib and stared at Dean who had the belt in his mouth and was laying still as a rock but I could feel his itch to find anything about Abaddon. It only took a few minutes for the process to be done but when it was done I could feel the energy bursting forth from Dean's soul, and I new that bit by bit I had to transfer that energy to Greyson, it was going to be extremely hard on Greyson not to actually have Dean's soul near but this was the best I could think of right now. Once Dean no longer felt drained he got up and called Crowley as he got dressed. "Hey, Yes. Yeah I am coming. What's the address… alright I will be there in a few hours try not to kill it."

After Dean hung up he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and a long slow kiss to Greyson's head before he was gone again. It felt wrong and I wanted to stop him, but Dean was incredibly stubborn and I knew he wouldn't listen to me.

 **((Okay so I am sure you may have noticed I keep going back to mainly Cas or Dean's point of View but the next one will be Gabe's. I hope you all are enjoying this I am constantly worried it is not that great... Anyways! Please don't forget to Leave a review, Follow and Favorite this story!))**


	14. Big News Gabe's POV

**Gabe's POV**

After Dean came in and saw parts of his brother he had never wanted to see, Sam and I had had some really mind-blowing sex. Now we were just laying in the after-glow of our orgasms, and Sam was half-way asleep when we both heard Greyson crying again, Sam I could see wanted to ignore but he quickly got up and got some pants on before going to Dean and Cas' room. I quickly snapped my fingers so I was dressed again, and when I got to their room I found it was only Cas in there, Cas seemed completely oblivious to the presence of Sam and I, I realized his grace was slightly glowing and that he was syphoning off some of the energy ever so slowly to Greyson until Greyson's cries died down and the glow around Cas' grace faded just a bit. I instantly realized Cas had touched Dean's soul and was now transferring the energy to his son and for a moment I was proud of Cas for being so smart before I realized he was forced to do this because Dean had thought he needed to leave. "Where the hell is Dean?"

Cas jumped a little and looked over, "Crowley called with a lead on Abaddon…"

I wanted to yell but Sam's hand on my arm calmed me, "Okay… Do you need anything?"

Cas shook his head, and then looked at Greyson, "Greyson will be hungry soon… If I can get him to eat anything… Could you bring in a jar of his baby food?"

Sam nodded, "Course Cas." Sam gave me a look and when I didn't immeadietly follow he grabbed my arm and yanked me into the kitchen, "You know sometimes you suck at seeing when someone needs to be alonebabe, especially your brother… Cas has been through a lot without you, you don't need to hover him and protect him from everything. Same applies to me Gabe.."

I wanted to argue but Sam was right, and it made me feel incredibly low. I made my way to our bedroom and waited for Sam, when he got back he softly cuddled into me, "Hey I didnn't mean to hurt you Gabe…"

I nodded a little, "I know… you are right though… I mean Cas has been put through hell… I just want things to go right for him for once…"

Sam smiled, "They went right the moment Chuck told him he was really pregnant despite what you had thought. It's okay to be protective but you can't protect him from everything Gabriel."

I sighed heavily and buried my nose into Sam's neck, inhaling deeply to take in the scent. At this point I had Sam's musk committed to memory but I always loved smelling him, weird I know but I found it very relaxing and intimate. Sam kissed my head and ran his fingers soothingly over my back. I felt Sam's breathing evening out as he fell asleep, I closed my eyes as well, but something within my grace felt off. I attempted to search within my grace to figure it out but I could feel nothing. I wanted to sleep with my moose but my brain just wouldn't shut down so I slowly got up and walked to the kitchen to find a late night snack. I was halfway through making myself a salad before Sam came in, and gave me a weird look, "What?"

Sam looked at the salad I was making, "Salad Gabe? I mean usually your go to midnight snack is chocolate cake?"

I looked down at the salad, and I just realized that I had made myself a salad but for whatever whacky reason I just wanted salad. I shrugged a little, "I felt like having a salad, I don't know."

Sam gave me a confused look, "Uh Gabe… that's not really like you… are you feeling okay?"

I shrugged and nodded, "Yeah I don't know okay…"

Sam came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Alright babe. Well eat and then come to bed okay."

I nodded and watched Sam leave, to go back to bed. I ate my salad and then made my way back to our bed.

1 week later

Dean came back two days ago, and Cas beyond pissed but he refused to say anything to Dean, I wanted to yell at him but Sam wouldn't let me. After my 7th night of eating salad I knew that something was off but I couldn't feel anything wrong, so I decided to call Chuck. I was currently making myself scrambeled eggs, with some pancakes and bacon and waiting on Chuck to arrive. I sat down and started eating. I was only halfway through my food when Chuck popped up in front of me. I looked over at him and nodded, "Hey dad"

Chuck nodded, "Hello Gabriel is everything okay?"

I shrugged, "The past few days I have not been craving sweets at all and something about my grace has felt off… but when I try to find something its like its just gone…"

Chuck nodded and then reached out and touched my forehead, after a few seconds he smiled a bit, "You are pregnant son, the baby is to small for you to sense yet… and I guess it is making your vessel want healthy things I guess."

I smiled and then frowned and looked at my stomach, "Ugh seriously little one, I want my sweets."

Chuck laughed a little, "Is that all you needed?"

I sighed and then nodded, "Yeah, how is heaven?"

Chuck sighed, "I forgot how much of a handful Lucifer is… but Heaven is running much more smoothly now that I have returned."

I nod, "Good to hear… I should go tell Sammy the good news"

Chuck nodded, "Alright"

I quickly got up and went to talk to Sam who was currently in the library watching some show. Sam looked up at me, "Hey babe"

I smiled and sat next to him, "Hey Moosey, so Chuck came by, he says hi"

Sam nodded and took my hand, "You ask him what's going on?"

I nodded and smiled wide, "Yeah, he uh says it took, I am pregnant. Little one is apparently like you because he is craving greens"

Sam smiled and looked at my stomach, "Really? I mean… is he sure"

I nodded and hugged Sam tightly, smiling a little, "I am pregnant moosey"

 **((Yayy the big news! Now how the hell are they going to deal with a pregnancy and The Mark? Hope you guys enjoy, please Favroite, Follow and Review!))**


	15. I hurt Cas Dean's POV

**Dean's POV**

After following the lead on Abaddon that did not quite pan out I cam back, to a very sick little boy and a very angry angel. Cas hasn't talked to me since I got back, and Greyson just started feeling better this morning now that I was actually here, it has been a little awkward sitting in the same room with Cas and not talking to him… any time I tried to give him attention he brushed me off. I was starting to get fed up with it, I heard excited chatter from the library and I looked at Cas, who was pointedly ignoring me and just focusing on Greyson. I started to get up before Cas snapped, "Do not even think about leaving this room, Greyson still needs you here."

I growled a little, feeling pent up rage climb back to the surface, "Damn it Cas you were the one who told me to go in the first place. So get your fucking panties out of a twist and stop treating me like shit."

Cas shook his head, "I told you to go because you were itching to go damn it. I could see you would rather be there then with me and Greyson."

I shook my head, "You know I would have rather stayed but I needed to follow up on that lead, make sure that she wasn't getting close. I won't let her hurt you or Greyson!"

Cas glared at me, "You already have when you chose a lead on her over your family Dean. Now be quiet because the tension is not good for him" I bit my lip, got up and grabbed the bottle of whiskey off my dresser and took a few gulps before going to the attached bathroom and turning the hot water, as long as I left the door open Greyson could still use my energy. It was better if we were touching but right now I needed a hot shower to relax. After I felt a little better I took a few more hearty gulps of the whiskey after I had gotten dressed. I could sense Cas' eyes burning a hole into my back but I ignored it. I was halfway through the bottle before Cas got up and took it from me, "So you have to be drunk to deal with me and your son?"

I growled and tried grabbing the bottle from him but it suddenly disappeared and I snapped and punched Cas hard, of course him being an angel it had no effect on him and I was pretty sure I broke my hand, but the look on Cas' face made me realise what I had just done. I was so pent up with rage I hit Cas, the one being I never ever wanted to hurt again… Cas just stood there, shocked and hurt. "C.. cas I…"

Tears welled up in Cas' eyes and he shook his head, "Get out…"

I took a step closer to him and he stepped back and to the side, and I realized he was putting himself between me and Greyson, and it hurt so bad that Cas would think I could ever hurt our son. "Cas I didn't mean…"

He shook his head, "Just go Dean… try to stay in the bunker… even if you aren't in the same room it is better if you are at least here…"

I nodded shakily and left the room. When I got out to the Library Gabriel and Sam were sitting there excitedly talking, I ignored them and went to the opposite wing to find myself a bed I could sleep in. I was halfway to a room when Sam caught up with me, "Dean guess what?" And then Sam saw my bruised knuckles and how utterly defeated I looked and he frowned, "What happened…"

I looked away and bit my lip, I didn't want to admit to him that I had punched Cas, in front of our son. Greyson was asleep so he hadn't seen it but I knew it was bad. Suddenly Gabriel had me pinned against the wall and had a fire in his eye, "HOW DARE YOU FUCKING HIT CAS!"

Sam's eyes widened when he heard what I did, and I attempted to push Gabriel off but of course I couldn't. Sam finally grabbed his arm that was against my throat, "Gabe, Gabe let him go…"

Gabe growled, "NO! HE FUCKING HIT THE FATHER OF HIS CHILD! WHILE HIS DAMN CHILD WAS IN THE SAME DAMN ROOM! IF CAS HADN'T MADE ME PROMISE NOT TO I WOULD KILL HIM".

Before I realized I said it the words, slipped out of my mouth, "Just kill me…"

Gabe looked shocked, and so did Sam but Sam seemed less shocked. "Dean that isn't the answer…"

I scoffed, "I hit Cas Sam… I didn't even realise what I had done until the pain in my hand hit me… I hit Cas with Greyson in the room…"

Sam shook his head, "It may not have been the right answer but you can't choose death.. Greyson needs you. Gabe let him go…"

Gabe let me go and I crumpled to the ground, I sat there shaking. Sam and Gabe both left me to be alone and I made my way to the bedroom and laid down. I guess I fell asleep and when I woke up Cas was standing there watching over me, I bit my lip and looked at him. "Hi…"

Cas didn't say anything, instead he just laid down next to me and cuddled into my chest. I held him close, and for a second I could forget the horrible mistake I had made. "Once Greyson is well… I am going to take him to Heaven to see Lucifer and my Father…"

I closed my eyes tightly, "Cas I didn't mean to…"

He nodded, "I know… it is why I need to take Greyson away… Sam told me that you didn't realise you had done it til after… I don't wish to take the chance of you hurting Greyson"

And just like that it felt like Cas had poured ice water over me, "I would never hurt him…"

Cas sighed, "And I thought you would never hurt me… yet you hit me…"

I closed my eyes and felt anger well up in my chest, "If you take our son away from me… don't come back"

Cas closed his eyes, "You only feel this way because of the Mark Dean… but for now I will leave… he is well enough to be away from you now." With that and a flutter of wings Cas was gone. A few seconds later I could no longer feel him in the bunker at all and I snapped. I started smashing things and I let the anger consume me.

 **((So Cas has gone to heaven with Greyson? What is Dean going to do now, now that he has pushed Cas and Greyson away? Will he let Sam help or will he push Sammy away to?))**


	16. Lost, Sam's POV

**Sam's POV**

When Gabe said that Dean had hit Cas, I was floored. I never thought that Dean would hurt Cas, I dragged a seething Gabriel back to our room and sat him down. "Gabriel breathe…"

Gabe looked at me, with a look I had seen Dean wearing when it came to protecting me… "He hit Castiel Sam! How can you think its okay?!"

I sighed and sat next to Gabe, "I never said it was okay Gabe. Yeah I am pissed at him for doing it… but Dean isn't exactly himself right now Gabe…I mean he has that thing on his arm making him angry and hate and making him itching for a kill… I don't think its okay.. but I also know that it isn't exactly Dean either…"

Gabe shook his head, "He will be lucky if I don't kill him."

I grabbed Gabe's slightly trembling hands, "Gabriel you need to calm down… this anger isn't good for our baby. I know you are pissed right now but please, relax a little. Go see Cas, help him. Be there for him because right now he needs someone…"

Gabe sighed a little and nodded, "Okay Moosey… Get some sleep its almost midnight…"

I nodded and kissed Gabe, then watched him leave the room, I wanted to go talk to Dean but I knew right now was not a good time. I laid down and fell asleep, I slept for a few hours before I started hearing breaking glass and crashing a few rooms down. I got up and ran to the room the noise was emanating from and opened the door to see Dean breaking pretty much everything in sight. He had gotten cuts from broken glass but he didn't notice it as his rage consumed him, just as quickly as it started it burnt out and he collapsed in a pile of broken glass and sobbed. I made my way over to him, thankful I had enough thought to put slippers on and I knelt next to Dean, "Hey.. Dean what happened…"

Dean looked at me, with the most heartbroken expression I had seen from in months, and he choked out, "He left Sam… he took Greyson and he left.."

I didn't have to ask who he was talking about, I knew he was talking about Cas, I carefully maneuvered Dean up despite his fighting, "Dean your cut up pretty bad, let me get you to the kitchen to the first aid kit please…"

He stopped fighting me, he didn't say anything but he did stop fighting against me. I led him to the kitchen and sat him down while I grabbed the first aid kit. When I turned around again he was gone, before I could stop him I heard the door to the garage close and the impala start up. I ran as fast as I could but by the time I got to the garage the Impala was speeding off. I sighed heavily, "Damn it Dean…"

I walked back inside to see Gabriel standing there, "Cas went to heaven with Greyson for a few days…"

I nodded, "I know…"

Gabe looked at me confused and then sighed, "That crashing I heard…"

I ran my hands over my face and nodded a little, "Yeah… He was having a bit of a break down… Look Gabe I love you… but you have to stop treating Dean like he is public enemy number 1."

Gabe scoffed, "Well maybe if he stopped acting like it…"

I shook my head, "He has the damn Mark of Cain on his arm Gabriel. You told me yourself that Dean was not himself right now… not completely so how can you act like this is all Dean's fault."

Gabe laughed, "Because if he wouldn't have taken on the damn Mark in the first place we wouldn't be having this conversation…"

I sighed, "You know how self-sacrificing Dean is Gabe… he would do anything to save Cas and Greyson… I'm sorry but Dean needs support… not everyone he loves leaving him…"

Gabe's face became pinched with pain and worry hit me, "Gabe… whats wrong?"

He laid his hand over his stomach and shook his head, "Nothing Moosey, I am starving, let's eat?"

I nodded, but the slight worry refused to leave. I made Gabe scrambled eggs, and some yogurt with fruit and granola in it. He was halfway through eating when he groaned and held his stomach, "Think I am going to be sick.."

I grabbed the trash can and just as I put it in front of Gabe he started throwing up, I carefully rubbed his back and soothed him as best as I could. After he was done he buried his face into my chest and groaned, "Easy Gabe… it's okay."

Gabe whined a little, "What the hell.. now I can't even eat?"

I kissed his head, "It's probably morning sickness babe. Come on I'll get you some crackers and we can go lay down okay?"

Gabe nodded, and he looked like hell at the moment but I figured it was normal. I helped him back to bed and made him eat a few crackers before he actually fell asleep. Gabe slept, sure that was normal, but only when he wanted to, now though it seemed like he needed to sleep. A few hours later I faintly heard the rumbling of the impala pulling back into the garage and I felt somewhat relieved. I wiggled out of Gabe's arms and went to go check on Dean, and what I saw worried me, his eyes looked empty and he was covered in blood. I ran over to him and made him look at me, "Dean? Dean what did you do?"

It took me asking the question a few times before he said, "Vamps nest… an hour out… saw it in the paper… I was going to tell you…"

I relaxed a little and hugged him tightly. He didn't seem to react, his eyes looked like they were looking at something completely different. I helped Dean back to his room and made sure he couldn't hurt himself with anything before leaving him, I left the door open and I sat outside it and watched as Dean stripped down to his boxers and laid down on his bed. He didn't move and it hardly looked like he was breathing. I watched as his eyes closed and he fell asleep, soon after he fell asleep he curled in on himself hugging the pillow Cas normally used. I sighed a little as I watched my big brother falling apart and I felt lost for the first time in a really long time because I had no idea how to help him.

 **((Two updates in one day? Oh My goodness! Probably going to be a third update, I am on a role. I hope you all are enjoying, just so you know I have none of this completely planned out. I just write as things come to me so I have about as much information as you guys as to what is going to happen next. Please Follow, Favorite and Leave a Review!))**


	17. Abaddon is Dead? Cas' POV

**Cas' POV**

I hugged Greyson to my chest as I waited for the gates to Heaven be opened, Inias smiled a little, "He is beautiful brother… and the way his soul and his grace has joined… he will surely be powerful."

I couldn't help but smile a little and nodded, "Thank you Inias,"

He nodded and then finally was given the word to be allowed to open the gates, "Father is in his office, Micheal is there but the meeting is nearly over."

I nodded and made my way to Chuck's office, Michael was on his way out and he smiled, "Hello Castiel,"

I nodded briefly, not in the mood to talk really. I went into his office and bit my lip. "Can Greyson and I stay here for a few days father…"

Chuck looked up and saw the bruise that had formed on my vessel's face, "Of course Castiel, what happened…"

I shook my head, "I do not wish to speak on the matter right now… Is there a room I can lay Greyson in?"

Chuck nodded, "Yes I created a room in case you ever wanted bring Greyson. Lucifer can show you?"

I nodded, and soon Lucifer came in, he tried to ask me what happened but I was in no mood to talk, he lead me to the room that had a bed and a crib for Greyson. I laid Greyson down gently in the crib and covered him up, then turning to Lucifer who was leaning against the door frame, "Please brother… I do not wish to talk about what happened right now."

Lucifer shook his head, "You don't have to tell me Castiel. I already know what happened, Dean hit you, I am guessing with Greyson around… You were afraid he would hurt Greyson so you brought him here. If you wish to talk I will only be a call away."

With that he left, I laid down on the bed and bit back the tears, letting my Grace stop them for once. Since I was human I had stopped letting my Grace take over my human functions. I still didn't eat or drink but I wanted to be able to feel, because once I had been human I preferred to feel. However right now I didn't want to feel anything, and let my Grace take control of everything that made me feel. I sat there numbly for 3 days, only taking care of Greyson and ignoring everything else, before I heard Dean praying to me.

Hey _ **Cas… I want you to know how much I love you. And I was angry at first… I was, honestly so angry that you could take our son away from me, but its been 2 weeks and I know that you are for real, I get it, well sort of. I am scared of what I am becoming, but I have to finish this. I found Abaddon, I am going to kill her. I just wanted you to know that if anything happens to me I love you and I love our son so much, make sure he knows about me okay, make sure you tell him the good parts, just the good parts. I love you so much and I am sorry we**_ waisted _ **so much time**_ pretending _ **we didn't have feelings for each other.**_

As the words floated to me I wanted to go and stop him, stop him from killing again or possibly being killed, but I couldn't move. I couldn't make myself go to him because I was terrified of what I would find. After a few hours I heard Sam's voice filter through and at first I was terrified he was going to tell me that Dean was dead,

 _ **Cas it's Sam… I don't know if you are going to ever come back but Dean killed Abaddon…I thought it would get better but now it seems worse… I am looking for a way to get the Mark off of him… Gabe misses you… He seems really sick Cas. I don't know how to help him, anything he eats he throws up, and the more stressful things get the worse he seems. He had a nightmare last night… I don't know what to do to help him because he won't talk to me about it. He keeps telling me he is fine… Can you call him up to heaven and check him out for me? If you do that I will try to keep Dean safe and sane…**_

I sighed a little, and called Gabriel to heaven, after a few minutes Gabe came in and despite the smile plastered on his face I could see he was weakened. His Grace was surrounding the baby drawing away from his vessel. The baby was growing much faster in Gabriel's grace. "Brother you are ill…"

He rolled his eyes, "I am not. I am fine baby brother."

I walked over to him and pressed two fingers to his head and I could sense how lethargic he really was. "Brother you are very ill, you need to be resting."

Gabe shook his head, "No way, I hate sleeping."

I frowned, Gabe always liked sleeping, "No brother… You loved sleep, you told me so"

Gabe closed his eyes and went over to the crib where Greyson was laying awake, but he was just staring at the ceiling, since coming to heaven he was doing very well, his appetite had dwindled but I knew it was his grace delighting in being in heaven. "I had a nightmare brother… I.. how did you deal with those…"

I walked over to stand next to Gabriel, "Dean was supportive, it helped me to talk to him. There were a couple I didn't talk to him about… I talked instead to you. If you need to talk to me brother."

Gabe bit his lip and put a hand on Greyson's stomach, "I dreamt that… that Jess was alive… and Sam chose her over me… and our child…"

I frowned, "Brother, Sam loves you. You should speak to Sam about these nightmares… Really I am sure if you spoke to him he would help you sort these feelings out…"

Gabriel shook his head, "No I know how much he loved Jess and I don't want to bring that up… what if instead of wanting me he wants her…"

I sighed, "Brother I have seen Sam when he looks at you… A few months before the angel's fell from Heaven Sam had been kidnapped by a Djinn, Dean nearly lost him, and Sam fought Dean hard when Dean tried to wake him up… because he had been dreaming of a life with you… where he was a lawyer and you were a police officer, neither of your lives had been touched by the supernatural, and you two had adopted a son, which was a 6 year old, mute Dean. He didn't dream of a life with Jessica, he dreamt of a life with you and when he woke up from that dream he was broken for weeks because it had been just a dream."

Gabe's eyes widened, "r…really? Wait… when was this exactly?" I told Gabe the exact date we had brought Sam back from the Djinn and Gabe frowned, "Son of a bitch. I tried going back to Sam to tell him not to force the Mark off Dean's arm… but he won't remember because of that damn djinn…"

I sighed, "I am sorry brother, Sam had been having a nightmare just after and I healed his body of the poision that the djinn introduced and sort of wiped his memory, not completely. Had I known I wouldn't have done such a thing."

Gabe nodded, and then sighed and leaned down and gave Greyson a kiss on the head, "I am going back home okay Cassie?"

I rolled my eyes at the abhorrent nickname and nodded, "Yes Gabriel. I will return soon."

He nodded and then spread his wings and disappeared. I looked around and then let my wings out, and spread them letting them out and stretching them was relaxing. On earth I cannot spread my wings without actually calling them to be completely real or shadows. And the only way it felt better was when they were actually spread out rather than just shadows. I felt a small tug on one of my feathers at the end of my right wing and looked over to see Greyson tugging on it gently. I smiled and folded them against my back before walking over to his crib and smiling. For most angels their wings had lots of color, and those with black wings tended to have an iridescent look to them, however my wings were solid black. Greyson seemed fascinated by them so I spread them again and watched as he giggled excitedly. I laughed a little, "Do you like Papa's wings buddy. Huh?" Greyson giggled excitedly and nodded. I played with him more, spreading and folding my wings for a good hour before his human side made him exhausted and he finally fell asleep.

 **((OKayyy sooo i brought up what happened at the end of my other story Married Life. I think I have another idea for this next chapter so chances are you guys are getting another chapter today. Don't get used to me updating constantly like this because right now I am sick as a dog and when i am sick like this I write because it makes me relax. Weird I am sure. Sorry rambling. Anywaysss. Hope you are all enjoying so far, Please leave a review, Follow and Favorite.))**


	18. Rage takes over, Dean's POV

**Dean's POV**

After sending a prayer to Cas, I grabbed the First blade and went to the hotel Crowley told me Abaddon was staying, he warned me it was a trap with Sam and I's safe word, 'Poughkeepsie' but I ignored it. I sent Sam down to the basement because I couldn't have him ruining my concentration. I was going to kill Abaddon and I couldn't worry about Sam too. When I walked in clutching the First Blade tightl the first thing I saw was Crowley, in a luxury chair bleeding from a bullet wound. First one of Abaddon's mooks came after me and I killed him easy, and then Abaddon came out of nowhere and used her demonic powers to send me flying against the wall and at first I was pinned to the wall, and then I felt the Mark burning on my arm and I was able to fight through it, I was only a few steps away when she sent my flying again but this time the blade was knocked loose. I felt her using her powers to choke me, and I was almost going to give up, but then I thought of Cas and Greyson and needing to keep them safe, and I focused on the First Blade and suddenly it flew up to my hand and I pushed forward and thrust the Blade deep into Abaddon's gut, lifting her up as I did so, and the Mark on my arm burned, she stopped glowing and all her energy faded and I ripped the Blade out, but then I kept stabbing her over and over again. Finally I heard Sam yell, "Dean! Its over. You can stop now."

I looked up at him, and panted a little, The Mark was sated for now, and I felt almost high from finally killing Abaddon. I took a shakey breath and stood up, Crowley of course disappeared with his son. Sam took the Blade and wrapped it in the leather. I watched and I could feel that the Mark was still calling out for the blade. The ringing in my ears finally stopped though, for that I was glad. Sam and I packed up Baby and I drove her back. Ignoring the annoyed looks from Sam, finally the tension was to much and I said, "Look Sam I didn't tell you it was a trap because I knew you would want to go in right there next to me okay"

Sam and I argued for a few minutes and then when he suggested hiding the blade I shook my head, "No" The drive back to the bunker was silent after that. I went to my room and stared at the empty crib and I shook my head a little. The next few days the blade called out to me more and more, before Cas appeared with Greyson. He let Gabriel take him and then came over to me, "Dean we should talk…"

I nodded and then followed him into the library. "I thought I told you not to come back if you took our son away from me."

I saw the way the words hurt Cas, but I couldn't feel it, all I felt was anger for him leaving with our son for two weeks. He sighed, "I heard you… when you prayed to me Dean… then Sam prayed to me… told me Abaddon was dead… I wanted to check on you and I didn't want to leave Greyson alone."

I growled and before I realized I had done it I slammed Cas into the bookshelf, "You took my son away from me!"

Cas looked genuinely scared, and it should have made me stop. Instead I just started hitting him, over and over and over again. He didn't fight back and it just riled me up more. Made me so angry I was out of my mind with rage, at some point Cas had made his Angel blade appear, and I grabbed it and held him by the collar of his trenchcoat, the angel blade just above his heart and I stared into his beaten, bloody face. And Just as I was about to plunge the knife into Cas I barely heard Greyson's laugh, and I paused and closed my eyes, I thrust the blade and then got up, and walked away.

 **((Okayyy so a pretty short but very angsty chapter. Sorry? Sort offffff, Like i said this story is going to stay closish to the original. The first part and second are both pretty close to what happened but obviously as I said I was speeding up Dean's decline. Story is not over yet people so breath. you never know what will happen next. LUH YA! PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND LEAVE A REVIEW))**


	19. Grooming Gabe's POV

**Gabe's POV**

I played with Greyson while Cas went to talk to Dean, since finding out I was pregnant 2 weeks ago I had been sick practically the whole time… I was feeling more and more human and less like the powerful archangel I was. I even had a nightmare a few nights ago, after talking to Cas, who thought I should talk to Sam I had talked to Sam last night after having the same nightmare for the 4th time in a row. He calmed me down and reassured me, and honestly I felt much better about that. However my body was failing, I could feel it but I couldn't worry Sam right now. He had enough to worry about with Dean. Suddenly I heard slamming and a few crashes come from the Library, I handed Greyson to Sam and ran in just in time to see Dean stab the Angel blade into a book next to Cas, my heart nearly stopping thinking Dean was about to kill Cas, I ran over to where Cas laid, his face was swollen and bloody. He stared after Dean as Dean walked away. Once Dean was gone I touched Cas' forehead and healed his vessel, but after I did that my vision started to blur around the edges, I vaguely heard Cas call for Sam as he caught me and laid me down. After I don't know how long I slowly opened my eyes and looked around to find myself in Sam's bed with Sam sitting next to the bed in a chair while Cas held his hands over my stomach and a light glow emanated from his hands. I knew he was healing my vessel with the power I didn't have to do so. I blearily tried to sit up making Sam get up and lay a hand on my chest, "Hey, hey take it easy Gabe… take it easy okay you passed out."

I frowned and again tried to sit up but this time Cas laid a hand on my shoulder and shook his head, "Brother your vessel is not handling the pregnancy well… And with your Grace surrounding the child I suggest you do not do anything strenuous… You should not have healed me, I could have done so on my own"

I growled as I remembered what Dean had done, "Why did you let him do that Cas? You could have stopped him easy"

Sam narrowed his eyes at me but I ignored his bitchface and looked at Cas, who sighed, "Because brother… I would never hurt Dean…"

I laughed, "So you just let him beat the crap out of you. He could have killed you Cas!"

Cas ran a hand through his hair, "I know… but I knew he wouldn't. I trust Dean brother… No matter what you, or Lucifer, or Michael say. I trust Dean and I believe in Dean, nothing can change that no matter how badly he hurts me. Because I love him, and he loves me, and we have our son."

I wanted to argue more but my energy was giving out and I closed my eyes shakily, "Sammy can you get me something to eat… Crackers…"

Sam nodded, then got up to leave. I watched him leave and then looked at Cas who looked pretty defeated, until he heard Greyson call for him from his playmate that Sam and I had set up for when Greyson stayed with us. Cas' eyes lit up just a bit and he went over and picked up his son. I smiled a little, and then looked at Greyson who was reaching out for me and Cas eye's widened, "Brother your wings… they have manifested…"

I look over and see my 3 sets of golden colored wings, "Well hell… I guess I don't have the energy to keep them in the other plane.."

Cas frowned worriedly, "Brother that had never been an issue for me…"

I nod, "It takes more grace for me to hide my 3 sets of wings."

Greyson cooed and reached out for me, and then I realized he was reaching out for my wings, and I smiled, "Fascinated with Uncle Gabe's wings huh kiddo?"

I stretched one of my upper wings out and rubbed a few feathers against Greyson's cheek and the smile he gave was a full, toothless mega watt smile. Cas smiled and rubbed Greyson's back, "I think his fascination is with wings in general. When I was in heaven I let my wings stretch out and he adored them"

I nodded and then suddenly heard glass shatter and looked over at Sam who was standing in the doorway with a box of crackers and he was staring at my wings, "Wow Gabriel…"

I blushed and my wings pulled in tight folding as best they could against my back, "Uh… Hi Sammy?"

Sam walked over and handed me the crackers, "Your wings are… wait how am I seeing them aren't they an extension of your grace so it should burn my eyes out or whatever."

I sighed, "Your sort of right… When you see the shadows, that is me letting my Grace out of my vessel. In heaven wings are actualy well wings, everyones wings are different, most angels only have 1 set. Raphael had 2, Lucifer has 6, and Mikey has 4. I have 3. When you don't see them its because they are on another plane, or dimension. As my grace wraps around our little baby, it stops focusing on things that are not absolutely necessary, hiding my wings is not necessary."

Sam started to reach out to touch one of them as they had spread out somewhat, but he stopped himself and looked at me, "Can I…"

I nodded a little, "You never have to ask Sam."

Sam nodded, and then softly touch the feathers closest to the bones and I couldn't stop the groan that slipped out, Sam pulled his hand away quickly, "Sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you.."

I shake my head and take his hand, "It didn't hurt Sammy… Go ahead really…" Sam nodded and ran his hand gently over the soft plumage and I moaned in pleasure, the wings were an angels most sensitive body part when it came to pleasure. He looked at me hesitantly and I pulled him closed with one of my wings and kissed him deeply, "M..my wings… only a partner.. true partner or family is allowed to touch wings… it.. it's the most sensitive part… w..we hide them because… if d…demons knew they could use it… use it against us…"

Sam nodded and kissed me slowly, his hands traveled to my back where the wings where connected and the absolute most sensitive part, our oil glands. He carefully massaged the oil glands and I moaned loudly and arched into him nearly cumming just from that, Sam pulled his hands away thinking he hurt me, "Shit Gabe are you okay?"

I panted a little and nodded, "yeah.. great really."

Sam looked at his hands and then at me, "What is this stuff Gabe?"

I fought through the fog the near orgasm had left me in, and replied still somewhat panting, "Oil… W..what you just touched were my oil glands… they secrete oil to keep o..our feathers looking good and keep them healthy… t…they are even more sensitive the closer you get to them.. and y..you just massaged them… W…we normally groom each other… rub the oil into the feathers that the oil doesn't reach on there own… it…its normally not this pleasurable… unless a mate does it…" Sam sniffed it and then went to lick it but I stopped him "I..it essentially gets humans high on lust… just… I haven't groomed them in a while… could you…"

Sam nodded and helped me turn around without hitting him in the face, he helped prop me up with a few pillows so I wasn't directly on my stomach but he could still reach my wings. Sam massaged the oil glands again and I couldn't stop the orgasm this time and I cam hard in my pants, Sam being the wonderful man he was, ignored it and massaged the oil slowly into my wings. The process took 6 hours and after he finished I had had so many orgasm I was sure my balls were completely empty. Sam helped me onto my side and my entire body felt boneless, he laid down next to me and carefully pulled me close to him. "Sleep Gabriel, it's okay. I will keep you safe."

 **((Soo this will probably be the last update for today guys. I am exhausted and starting to feel worse so I am going to be going to bed everyone. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please Follow, Fav, and Leave a review))**


	20. ALSO NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER

So, I know this story is called The Fall of Abaddon and I have killed abaddon off now. I can't decide if I should end this story and start another Called 'The Mark' or just keep going. I have an idea where the story will eventually end but I don't know if I should jsut keep going in this story or not... Let me know with a review what you think?


	21. Family Moments, Cas' POV

**Cas' POV**

After Sam started to touch Gabe's wings I decided to leave because I knew how personal and intimate the wings were. I had never allowed Dean to see my wings… I had thought about it before things had started to go south. When Dean was standing over me with the Angel Blade, there was a second that I thought he might kill me, but then I remembered everything we had been through and I knew he couldn't. When I heard Greyson laughing as Gabe played with him, Dean's face changed I knew he remembered everything to. When Gabriel had asked me why I didn't fight back I realized how I could never hurt Dean. I sighed a little as I thought about what we would happen with our son and if Dean would ever be himself again. I gently took Greyson to the kitchen so I could get him some of his favorite baby food which happened to be Bananas. Once he was in his highchair I was feeding him. He gurgled excitedly at the food and ate nearly a whole jar before he giggled and burped. I rolled my eyes and ran my hands through his soft hair, "Just like your daddy little one."

Greyson looked at me with his little head tilted and whined, "Dada"

I closed my eyes and kissed his head, "Daddy is not here right now Greyson."

Greyson whimpered and as I took him out of the highchair he cuddled into me, I looked around and let my wings manifest so I could comfort him, as soon as he heard the slight whoosh of my wings he pulled his face away from my chest and looked over my shoulder at my wings, He reached out and touched my wings and played silently with them. I took us back to Dean's room to find it was a disaster and smelt of alcohol. I sighed a little and made my way to my old room, Greyson was confused at the new environment, I could see it in his eyes but he just went back to playing with my wings. I sat down on the bed my wings partially spread out so I was not sitting directly on them and I let my head rest against the wall, Part of me wondered if I should have just stayed in heaven and ignored the sorrow and anger I felt radiating from my bond with Dean. I closed my eyes and remembered why I came down in the first place, because I could feel that Dean was on the verge of giving into the thoughts of suicide, the thoughts I had felt. I couldn't let Dean leave our son with just me, he needed Dean to teach him how to be human. He closed his eyes and remembered the last prayer Dean had sent him that finally made the angel need to be next to Dean, to stop him from making the mistake of leaving his child.

 _ **Castiel, I don't know if you have your ears on, if you are going to listen to me or just tune me out but I wanted to tell you goodbye. I can't keep living with all this rage, its eating me from the inside out. Promise me you will tell Greyson stories about me, I know I asked last week to only tell him the good… but when he is old enough to understand, tell him the bad to. So he can be better than I ever was, so he knows not to push away the people he loves. For God's sake Cas don't bring me back, because I don't deserve to be brought back. I just don't. I know you think you can't take care of Greyson on his own but you're an even better father than I am. I love you both so much Cas, so damn much it hurts that I can't say this to you. I can feel you listening though, our profound bond as you always said, Stay safe Cas Good Bye.**_

Even now as I played that prayer through my head over and over, I can still feel the panic that made me grab Greyson and go straight to Gabriel's room so they could watch him so I could talk Dean out of it, I closed my eyes fighting the emotions that welled up in my chest at the thought of losing Dean, in that split second that I thought Dean would kill me I was glad… because that way I wouldn't have to see him go through what he was going through anymore. I knew that had Dean killed me he would have felt sorry for himself afterwards, and maybe do the thing he had originally been planning. I looked down at Greyson who was in a deep sleep now and I couldn't help but smile, I wished that everything could have just gone back to the way things were before Abaddon had tried to take over Hell, we would never be in this situation, with Dean who knows where and Gabriel likely sleeping again from the weakness the pregnancy had put him through. When Gabriel had pressed the two fingers to my head and Healed me I knew it was going to take up his energy, before I could argue with him his eyes glazed over and rolled back into his head, he nearly fell but I caught him in time. The past 24 hours kept running through my mind and part of me wanted to escape, to sleep but I also knew that if I slept the nightmares would come back with a vengeance. I closed my eyes, and decided to call for Chuck, to ask him if Lucifer could come so I could talk to him. Instead of Chuck appearing a whoosh of wings made me look up and I saw Lucifer standing there, "Hey there Castiel, dad said you wanted to talk."

I was surprised Chuck had actually let Lucifer completely out of Heaven but I had seen the changes Lucifer had made, and I knew that Chuck trusted him, I sighed a little, "Dean…. Dean had the chance to kill me… but he didn't Brother. I asked to talk to you because I need talk to someone and Gabriel is terribly ill so I cannot stress him any more."

Lucifer looked shocked a little, "What do you mean he didn't kill you?"

I looked down at Greyson, "When I arrived, he was angry, that I showed up to stop him from killing himself. He was angry that I had taken our son away from him, he slammed me into a bookcase in the library. He hit me many times, I do not remember calling my angel blade, but he took it from me, and stood over me with the angel blade above my heart, and he paused, then something Gabriel was doing made Greyson laugh and he stabbed the angel blade into a book next to my face. Then he walked away and left the bunker… I have no idea where he is at the moment."

Lucifer looked interested, "He was literally standing over you with the angel blade, and he didn't kill you?"

I shook my head, "As I told you brother, Dean could never kill me."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, and then realizing something, "Why didn't you fight back little brother. You could have easily stopped him."

I sighed, "As I told Gabriel, I could never hurt Dean Lucifer, he fathered my child, and after all Dean and I have been through I can not hurt him because I love him too much, I do not expect you to understand Lucifer but it is the truth."

Lucifer nodded a little, "I understand, at least a little brother. You know what I did to Lillith, how I twisted her into the first Demon… I loved her once, I do not think I loved her the as deeply as you love Dean, by the way is there a reason your wings are manifested?"

I smiled, "Greyson is fascinated by them, He wanted Dean and I needed to distract him so I let them manifest."

Lucifer smiled a little and came over and sat next down on the bed, "He is a good mixture of you and Dean. Has his wings Manifested yet?"

I shook my head, "No but I think that they may soon, he normally prefers to sleep on his back but recently has only slept on his stomach and there are hard lines on his back so maybe soon. It is interested to see because I have never seen a Nephilim as unique as him,"

Lucifer nodded, "As he been itching at his back?"

I felt myself nod a little, "Yeah, especially the last two hours we were in heaven, it has not seemed to bother him so much now that we were on earth so I believe being in heaven advanced it"

Lucifer smiled, "You said Gabriel was ill? How ill brother?"

I sighed, "After Dean left he healed me, and then he passed out and he was out for 4 hours, then his wings have manifested because he does not have the grace to keep them in a separate plane. It has wrapped around his child more, the child is growing faster than Greyson did because he has more energy than I do."

Lucifer sighed, "Should I stay so that I can assist in the birth?"

I bit my lip, "You do have more power than I do, you could heal him easier… I imagine he will be ready to give birth in two weeks if you wish to return to heaven."

Lucifer nodded, and smiled down at Greyson who was awake and looking at him, I didn't even realise Greyson had woken up, "Do you mind if I manifest my wings?"

I shook my head, "No he will love them, I am sure"

Lucifer closed his eyes and a moment later the air in the room energized for a moment as his wings manifested. They were a pure white color, stark contrast to my pure black wings, he had 6 sets of wings with a total of 12, but Lucifer only manifested one set because my room was not large and they would not fit well inside the small room. Greyson's eyes widened and he giggled excitedly reaching out to touch them. "Prettyyy!"

Lucifer chuckled and angled his wings so that Greyson could touch them. He tugged gently and ran his fingers through them happily, "He reminds me of you Castiel, you were obsessed with my wings when you were very young."

I made a face of confusion and felt my head just slightly, "I don't remember this?"

He nodded, "In the first 100 years when you were still an infant fledgling, for hours I would just let you play with my wings."

I looked at Greyson who was still fascinated with Lucifer's wings. I smiled and watched Lucifer interact with my son, and for a while I was able to forget how bad things really were.

 **((So, I know in Season 11 Lucifer was still angry but I can't help but imagine Lucifer actually being this huge softy after all that time rather than being angry so this scene is especially sappy. I understand if you guys think he would be different but thats how I like to imagine him. I think I am just going to finish out this series in this story, it seems like it will be easier. I do know how I want to end this its just a matter of how I am going to get there. Thanks for reading, everyone. Please Follow, Favorite and Review!))**


	22. Sacrifices, Dean's POV

**Dean's POV**

I stared at my bruised, and bloody knuckles, I felt the corners of my eyes burning as I fought the tears, I nearly killed Cas, the father of my child, and the love of my life. Staring into Castiel's eyes, there had been a split second that I saw the fear, but I remembered seeing his fear shift to trust, and I knew he trusted that I couldn't kill him. I stared at the Mark on my arm, and I could feel my body trembling, the thought that I had come so close to killing the best thing that had ever happened to me. When I heard Greyson giggling I understood why Cas seemed to trust in the fact that I couldn't kill him. There was to much history and too much love between us. I shakily pulled my wallet out and ran a finger gently over the picture of Cas holding our son, I took it not long after Cas had woken up. Cas still looked somewhat weak in the picture, but the smile on his face was unmistakeable. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall, after a few hours I felt a presence and I looked over to see Chuck sitting there, "Hello Dean…"

I felt anger rise up in my chest but before I could say anything or move I was stuck to my spot, not even the Mark could give me the power to fight against Chuck's powers. "What do you want Chuck…."

Chuck sighed, "I saw what happened…"

I closed my eyes and let the scene play through in my head again, for the hundredth time tonight. "So what are you going to do…"

Chuck looked at The Mark of Cain on my arm, "I cannot simply remove the Mark Dean, It is a lock and a key to something that has been locked away since before man. Before almost everything except the archangels…"

I closed my eyes, "So what does that mean…?

Chuck looked at me, "The only way to rid yourself of The Mark Dean… is to transfer it to someone who is worthy… you need to do it soon before your brother figures out a way to have it removed…"

I felt my eyes widen, "How can I give someone else this burden? How can you expect me to do that…"

Chuck sighed, "Dean the only other choice is that your brother figures out a way to remove it, and sets loose upon this world a force that not even I could stop…"

I closed my eyes, "How am I even supposed to do that…. I mean really….?"

Chuck looked at me, "Michael has offered… "

I looked at him and widened my eyes, "Why would Michael do that?"

Chuck looked at me as if he was confused, "Because he cares, and he can fight the Mark for much longer than you,"

I bit my lip, "Why does he care… I thought I was just a hairless ape to him…"

Chuck nodded, "You used to be… but the few days that Castiel spent in Heaven Michael wanted to make things better. Didn't Gabriel talk to you? Michael called him and suggested it if things got bad…"

I shook my head, "No Gabriel never said…"

Chuck released his hold on me and looked at him, "I should talk to Cas, and Gabriel… and Lucifer… I know it is Michael's decision but I don't want to do it if everyone doesn't agree…"

Chuck nodded, "I understand and I agree, it is not something that should be taken lightly, Gabriel was not thrilled with the idea but he agreed that if things became worse it would be necessary…"

I nodded, "Can you zap me back to the bunker… I don't know if Cas will let me talk to him or not but… I need to try…"

Chuck nodded and suddenly I was in my room again, I looked around at the disaster I had made, and it still smelt like bourbon, I knew Cas wouldn't be in here, I closed the door and went to go find Cas, as I was going in Lucifer was standing there having silently shut the door. He looked at me, with anger in his eyes but there was also a softness to his eyes. Lucifer stopped me from going in, "He just fell asleep with Greyson, Father sent me a message saying you wished to speak with me so, lets go talk in the Library?"

I shook my head, "Not the library… I don't want to go in there right now… Can we go to the kitchen, I need coffee"

Lucifer nodded , and followed me to the kitchen. As I made my cup of coffee, Lucifer sat there staring at me, finally I looked at Lucifer. "Did Chuck tell you why…?"

He shook his head, "No," After a long pause he continued, "But Michael had talked to me"

I closed my eyes and nodded, "And what do you think?"

Lucifer sighed, "When father gave me the Mark over Michael I believed it was a great honor, Michael was older than me and even more powerful and even stronger than I."

I nodded, "So what does that mean.."

Lucifer looked at me, "I think Michael would handle the Mark much better than I ever did, he would be able to handle it for eons I believe"

I nodded, "I still want to talk to Cas and Gabriel about it…"

Lucifer nodded, "I am surprised you were not angry that I was here…?"

I shrugged a little, "I had a feeling you would be allowed to leave Heaven soon. Time passes faster in Heaven so…"

Lucifer nodded, "Cas is asleep, so is Greyson but I think I heard Sam talking to Gabriel when I checked over everyone in the bunker with my grace."

I nodded and then made my way to Sam's room and gently knocked, after a few seconds Sam softly called out, "Come in…"

I slowly entered the room as silentlyas I could, to see Gabe laying on the bed with 6 golden wings spread out as he slept with a hand on his stomach. I looked at the wings in amazement, Cas had never shown me his actual wings. I felt a stab of Jealousy that Gabriel had shown Sam, his wings. I bit the inside of my cheek fighting the Mark's influence with all I could, "Hey Sammy," I said in a soft, warm tone.

Sam looked up at me, his eyes held so much worry and I saw him look straight at Gabriel and he stood up, putting himself between Gabriel and I. I closed my eyes, and I knew that I deserved it. "Dean, I thought… I mean I wasn't sure if you would come back… why are you…"

I nodded, "I wanted to talk to you about something, we can go into another room so Gabe can rest if you'd like…"

Sam looked over at Gabe and then nodded, "Okay… "

 **((Sooo new update guys. My mood is pretty crappy at the moment so here y'all go. I hope you guys are enjpying this. So I threw in a twist, this idea just sorta came to me. I was trying to keep it more Canon but you know that went out the window. When it comes to how calm Dean is in this chapter I fugred after getting so much anger out he has bouts of calm so...?))**


	23. Stressful Situations, Sam's POV

**Sam's POV**

I walked with Dean out to the hallway, not wanting to go too far away from Gabriel. I closed the door and ran my hands through my hair feeling shakey with anxiety. "What's up Dean…?"

Dean glanced at the door, "Chuck wants to take the Mark off me and give it to Michael, Lucifer is on board, so is Chuck, I wanted to tell you what was going on and talk to Gabriel when he woke up… and Cas…."

I sighed heavily, "Gabriel is really weak Dean… after you left…. He healed Cas and then he passed out… he was out for nearly 4 hours before he started to wake up… He was awake for a couple more hours and then he passed out again… I don't think adding the stress of you talking to him would be a good idea… not because I am worried about you hurting him… but I he was pretty angry… and its not good for him to be so upset."

Dean nodded, "When I came in the room you put yourself between me and Gabe Sam, even if you don't think you are you are. And Honestly I am not mad about it, I get it. I nearly killed Cas and I don't know if maybe me getting all my anger out helped but I feel pretty much like myself for now…"

I sighed a little, "I'm sorry Dean… I am going to go lay with Gabriel, he is not doing well and I don't want to leave him alone…."

Dean nodded and was about to leave before Cas softly cleared his throat, "Hello Dean…"

Dean flinched a little and couldn't meet Cas' eyes, "Hi Cas…"

Cas looked at me, as he noticed I had stepped closer to him just in case, "I am okay Sam, how is Gabriel?"

I sighed a little, "He is sleeping again, he is pretty pale and I had to put a blanket on him…"

Cas nodded a little bit, "I will have Lucifer come check on him then."

I nodded and then made sure Cas was comfortable with me leaving him alone with Dean, he nodded slightly and I went back into my room, where Gabe was still sleeping, his breathing was somewhat shallow. I softly sat down in the chair and pulled it closer to the bed so I could hold his hand. Slowly I felt him stirring and looked up as he slowly opened his golden hazel eyes, "Hey there handsome, how are you doing…."

Gabe shrugged a little bit, "Like there is this weight on my chest and my vision is a little blurry…"

I bit my lip worriedly, "I am worried about you Gabe…"

Gabe nodded, "I know Moosey. Is Lucifer here…?"

I nodded, "Yeah he is. Cas is sending him in"

Gabe ran his hand gently over the stretched skin of his abdomen, "I wanna go for a walk babe, come with?"

I sighed, "Gabe, Cas said you need to be resting…"

Gabe nodded, "I know Sammy but I want to walk…" I saw his wings twitching restlessly, and I sighed.

"Fine, but I am walking with you…"

Gabe nodded, and I slowly helped him out of bed. He leaned heavily on me as we walked slowly, his wings occasionally twitching. After walking for 10 minutes Lucifer saw us and came over, "Hey, how are you doing brother?"

I realized Gabe looked even more pale, and before he could reply his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed, his wings flailing out trying to catch him. Lucifer helped me catch him and eased him down to the floor. "Gabe? C'mon Gabe sweetie talk to me."

Lucifer ran his hands over Gabe's body, "He has gone into labor, son of a bitch. Go Get Cas, I think they were going to Dean's room, hurry Sam!"

I nodded, feeling my heart in my throat, I refused to let the fear stop me and I ran to Cas and Dean's room, "Cas! Cas Gabe went into labor!"

The door flung open and Cas looked at me worriedly, "How Sam? I predicted two weeks?"

I bit my lip "I don't know… but.. but Lucifer wants you to help!"

Cas nodded quickly and followed me back to my room where Lucifer was carefully laying Gabe down, Cas stopped me when I went to go to Gabe's side, "Im sorry Sam, just like Dean couldn't be in the room during Greyson's birth you cannot be in here…."

I shook my head, "I am not leaving him, I will close my eyes damn it, I can't leave him Cas!"

Lucifer looked at me, then at Cas, "Sam I have an idea… If you'd let me… I could posses you while Cas delivers your child… it would protect your body from harm, and I would let you see"

"Y..you are going to give me my body back right?" I said biting my lip shakily.

Lucifer nodded, "As soon as he was healed I would give you your body back."

I closed my eyes, and nodded. "Okay then, yes.. I agree to be your vessel…"

After a bright light I felt myself being possessed by Lucifer, I could feel my body moving and I could see myself getting closer to Gabriel. It felt odd to be possessed again. I watched as Lucifer handed Cas his archangel blade, I wanted to fight as I watched Cas cut open Gabe, I could see his wings fluttering from the pain, I could see his face twist in pain and I realized he was screaming in pain. I wanted to stop it, stop his pain but Lucifer was holding me back, keeping me from fighting against him. I heard his voice, "Easy Sam, I know it's hard but we have to do this. Try to relax Sam Cas is nearly done, he was to cut through Gabe's Grace to get to the baby."

I nod just a bit and watch as a glowing child was carefully pulled from Gabe's grace, I felt Lucifer go and heal Gabriel. I heard a faint cry from the other side of the room to see Cas standing there cradling my baby. Lucifer left my body quickly and I stumbled as I walked over to Cas, and I wanted to take it but Cas shook his head, "Her body is weak Sam, I am keeping her alive with my grace, I am sorry I worry that if I don't keep using my grace she may die…."

I bit the inside of my cheek shakily, and then looked at Lucifer who was back in Nick's body, and I could see he was healing Gabe still, and I went to Gabe's side and stroked his hair, "Keep fighting Gabe, you can't lose this fight. I need you, I need you so much alright… I need you to help me take care of our baby Gabriel. You promised me you wouldn't leave me damn it."

Lucifer finally relaxed, and I could see he was breathing a little bit hard, I glanced at Gabe who was still out cold and I frowned, "H…he is still asleep"

Cas nodded, "Just like I needed rest Sam, Gabriel will need a few days rest, we had to cut into his grace, and it takes time to heal properly. You have a daughter Sam, did you have a name for her?"

I bit my lip as tears rushed to my eyes, as I took in what Cas said, I had a daughter and I leaned down and kissed Gabe's head, "I think Gabe told me h…he liked Calissa… I like Calissa Mary Winchester.. I.. I think it is right…"

Cas smiled a little, "That is a good name Sam. I believe that is a name Gabriel would like."

I bit my lip and watched Gabe's wings as the disappeared. I carefully stroked my hands through Gabe's hair as I watched him sleeping.

 **((The baby has been born! I know this story is alot different than you guys had maybe imagined... It's still not done yet but so far I am getting closer to how I want to end things. Also Follow, Fav, and Leave a Review guys!))**


	24. Hello's and Goodbye's, Gabe's POV

**Gabe's POV**

I could faintly here talking, but I couldn't make out the words or whose voices they belonged to. I tried opening my eyes but my brain felt muddled and weak, I realized my body also felt like a truck had hit it. I groaned lightly and fought through the haze to force my eyes open, I saw Cas sitting in the chair next to my bed, Sam standing by him. Neither realized I was awake yet and they continued talking, "Cas I just want to hold her for a couple minutes…"

Cas sighed, "I understand Sam… But I am afraid that Calissa was born to early… My grace is hardly sustaining her… and if she is out of my grace even for a few minutes it would do irreparable damage to her system. I understand this is hard Sam but until Gabriel wakes up I have to hold her and sustain her with my grace, and my grace is hardly enough for her."

I cleared my throat, making Sam and Cas' head both snap up to look at me. Relief washed over Sam and he ran over to me, "Hey…. Hey you… Jesus Gabe you scared the hell out of me…"

I nodded and took his hand, "W..where is our daughter…"

Cas stood up and made his way over to me, I could see his grace balling around the small bundle in his arms, "She is right here Gabriel, she was born to early, so I have been sustaining her as best I could with my grace but it is not enough. However your grace is not fully healed, I do not believe it is a good idea for you to take her right now…"

I shook my head, "I am fine Cas, let me see my little girl…"

I could see the hesitation in Cas' face but after Sam helped me sit up and sat behind me, with me leaning against him, Cas carefully handed me my daughter, tears filled my eyes as I stared down at her small frail body. I couldn't help but feel guilry for her early birth, she whimpered a little and her eyes slowly opened and she looked around curiously. Her eyes were a gorgeous golden brown color and she had blonde tufts of hair, I couldn't stop myself from crying, and I heard Sam cry from over my shoulder, just getting the first glimpse of his daughter, "S..so what did you name her Sam?"

Sam wiped his eyes and rested his head against mine before saying, "Calissa Mary Winchester…"

I closed my eyes, "Y…you remembered what I said…"

Sam nodded, and kissed my head gently. "Course I did Gabe, you are my whole world remember."

I bit my lip and stared at her, letting my grace wrap around her small body and she settled into my chest with a small smile on her face. I looked up to see Cas nod a bit and then leave the room, and I looked down at our beautiful daughter. "I love her name, Sam"

Sam smiled against my hair and nodded, "I remembered when we talked about it, you said you loved the name. I do pay attention babe, even though you think I don't always pay attention"

I shook my head and looked up at him, "No silly Moose, I know you pay attention. H..how long has it been?"

Sam kissed me gently, "4 days, I was starting to think you weren't going to wake up… A..and Cas wouldn't let me hold her…"

I nodded softly, "I know Sam, now that I am awake I can sense her weakness, she is already doing better but for now, for now I have to keep her enveloped in my grace…"

Sam nodded a little, "I know… Cas told me… I just… it hurts a little…"

I cuddled a little into his chest, "Here you can touch her babe, just put your hand here under her head" Sam started to, but he stopped and I could sense that he was afraid, "Shhh, it's okay. You won't break her Sammy"

Sam bit his lip and carefully eased his hand under her head, I heard a choked sob force its way out of his throat as he carefully supported our daughters head. I heard Dean's voice outside our room and I felt pissed off but I didn't have the energy to get up, Sam must have felt my body tense because he sighed, "Gabe he has been okay… he apologized to Cas…"

I shook my head, "He nearly killed Cas Sam!"

Calissa whimpered and gently nuzzled into my chest, a soft knock sounded and I could sense it was Dean, I looked down at Calissa and softly shushed her, "Easy sweetie, daddy's got you okay."

Calissa whined gently and cuddled into my chest. Sam looked at me, "Dean want's to talk to you… about the Mark."

I closed my eyes and I nodded, "Let him in, but I will not hesitate to pin his ass against the wall with my grace if I need to."

Sam slowly got up and opened the door, he was only a few steps inside the door before I opened my eyes, "That's close enough."

Dean glanced at Sam but he nodded and Sam came back and sat behind me again, "Gabe… Chuck told me something… he said that Michael wants to take the Mark…"

I closed my eyes and remembered what Michael had told me 2 months ago, "I told him I thought it wouldn't be a good idea…"

Dean bit his lip, "Do you still think it's not a good idea…"

I nodded, "Lucifer may have confidence in him but I saw what it was doing to Lucifer."

Dean closed his eyes and nodded, "If you don't agree then it won't happen. I wanted everyone to agree. I don't want to be here while I have this thing on my arm, so this will be my goodbye." I could feel Sam tense up, but before he said anything Dean continued. "Its okay Sammy. Listen to me okay, Take Care of that little girl. Don't do anything stupid, don't try to take this thing off my arm because Chuck told me it's a lock, and it's a key. Just promise me you will keep Cas and Greyson safe alright, I love you Sammy, and Gabe, despite being a huge ass most of the time I loved you like a brother too, so keep all these idiots safe. Bye Sammy, Bye Gabe." With that he turned and left.

 **((Alright almost at the end guys, Please Leave a Reviw and let me Know what you think...))**


	25. Leaving your Family, Cas' POV

_**((So I added more to this chapter guys, hope you like it))**_

 **Cas' POV**

I softly rocked with Greyson, Dean was going to talk to Gabe about Michael taking the Mark, I wasn't thrilled with the idea, but I didn't know any other way to change things. I looked up as I heard Dean come in the room, and I smiled at first, until he grabbed his duffel bag and started packing his clothes, "Dean.. what's going on?"

Dean looked over at me, as if he hadn't realized I was there, "Gabe doesn't think it's a good idea… and I could tell you didn't either… With Gabe and Sam having Calissa, and you needing to worry about Greyson, I have decided to leave… It's best for everyone if I go. I don't want to hurt any of you, just.. just keep him safe Cas. I love you so much, and I am so happy for all the time we spent together, I am happy I got to know you Cas, and I got to have a son with you. Just promise me you will take care of him…"

I felt fear ripple through me and I shook my head, "No Dean you can't go… I need you around, Greyson needs his father"

Dean smiles a little sadly, "I know, but he has a really amazing Papa in you Cas. I can't be around him, while I have this thing on my arm. And I swore that I wouldn't go through with this unless everyone was on board. I love you so much Cas," He came over and slowly kissed me. Then he pulled away and kissed Greyson's head ever so softly, "You listen to your Papa buddy. Daddy has to go away for a while okay," Tears welled up in Greyson's eyes and he reached out for Dean, Dean carefully took him off my lap and hugged him, "Shh, it's okay buddy. Don't cry okay, Daddy will always be with you kiddo" He carefully took of the Amulet Sam had given him when they were kids, and that had once been thrown away but then Chuck had given it back, then he put it around Greyson's neck, "This way daddy is always with you buddy. I love you so much"

Dean gave Greyson one last squeeze, and I felt my chest tightening, and I held my breath. I couldn't believe that Dean was leaving, he carefully handed Greyson back to me before kissing me deeply and resting his forehead against mine. "Dean you don't have to…"

Dean's beautiful green eyes locked with mine and he nodded, "I do Cas. I can't take the risk of hurting you or Greyson, or Sammy, or Gabe or their daughter. I know it hurts Cas, this is killing me but I can't hurt you again. I know you believe in me but I just don't anymore. Keep everyone safe, I love you so much." I stood there, in shock as Dean packed his clothes, leaving a few of his things that he knew I liked to sometimes wear. He then kissed me one more time, as well as a crying Greyson on the head before leaving.

I stood there in shock, and I wanted to collapse, but I needed to worry about calming Greyson down. I hugged him close to me and rubbed his back, "Shhh, shh its okay Greyson."

I let my wings manifest, hoping to calm him some but they did nothing this time, he just sobbed for Dean, and I didn't know how to calm him down. Because this time Dean wasn't going to be coming back, I didn't know what to tell him to make him calm down, so finally I just carefully pressed two fingers to his head and made him sleep. I hated using my powers on him but I didn't know what else to do. I carefully laid Greyson in his crib before staring around the room that seemed so barren and just like another room in the bunker now. I laid down in the bed and closed my eyes and started crying, after a few hours I heard a gently knock on the door. I slowly forced myself out of the bed, wearing on of Dean's plain black tshirts, it was such a simple article of clothing but it was my favorite. I opened the door to see Sam standing there looking pretty broken up himself, and I bit my lip and forced out, "Hello Sam"

Sam smiled a little warmly, "Hey Cas.. how are you doing…"

I shook my head and softly turned to lay back down on Dean and I's bed, "That is a stupid question Sam"

Sam sighed and nodded, "I know Cas… I wish I knew what to say…"

I ran my hands through my hair, "There is nothing you can say Sam… Dean left, he left me and his son…" Sam placed his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me but I just shrugged it off, "You've got Gabe… and Calissa, just leave me alone Sam…"

Sam sighed, "Cas I know your mad right now… let me help if I can…"

I pulled away and closed my eyes, "You can't help… Dean left and I have no idea where to find him unless he calls for me… and I have a feeling he just won't so now I have lost him… I don't want to do this without him okay"

Sam sighed a little "Don't blame this on yourself Cas… he was trying to protect us"

I closed my eyes, "I swear if I hear that one more time I am going to go insane. Just please leave me alone for now Sam"

Sam nodded, "Gabe and I are for you if you need anything Cas…"

I closed my eyes and nodded, and laid down on the bed as Sam left the room. I pulled out my phone and looked at Dean's number, deciding to send him a text.

 _Dean… I wish you would have stayed… I would have kept you safe… I don't know how but I would have kept us safe, I love you Dean. Please Dean don't do anything irrational, no matter what I still care about you. I miss you so much Dean, so does Greyson. I had no choice but to use my powers to calm him down… Try to stay safe Dean_

 _Love Cas_

I waited for an hour with no reply before giving up and watching Greyson sleeping, and I noticed he whimpered in his sleep and had rolled onto his stomach again. He whined and kept rolling his shoulders, obviously uncomfortable. I softly got up and rubbed his back gently between his shoulder blades, knowing his wings were trying to grow and manifest. I used my grace to help his wings manifest, and suddenly gorgeous iridescent black wings manifested from his back, they shined green from one direction and blue in another. Greyson whimpered a little before he settled down, his wings wrapping around him. I smiled and watched him sleeping, and knew that his grace wouldn't be able to hide his wings for another 6 months. I softly ran my hand over his wings and he made a gurgling happy noise his wings fluttering gently. I smiled, then laid down and closed my eyes trying to search for Dean but with the carvings on his ribs.

"The carvings on Dean's ribs has been broken and I can sense where he is and that he is in pain, I need to go to him, can you please watch Greyson?" I said as quickly as I could get the words out.

Sam nodded and carefully took Greyson, of course noticing his wings but before he could have the chance to ask me I disappeared and went to Dean. As soon as I arrived I saw Dean laying in a pool of blood, with a blade in his chest and my heart broke, I went to Dean's side and he was sputtering blood and shaking, "Dean! What happened oh my god Dean…?"

Dean whimpered a little bit and then his eyes connected with me and he smiled a little, "C…cas, thought you'd find me once t..the warding was gone. M..made sure t..to do it so it would break t…the warding.."

I felt tears rush to my eyes and I shook my head, "Dean what the hell did you do? Oh Dean what were you thinking!"

I started to heal him but he stopped me by grabbing my hands tightly, "N…No Cas don't. If I am dead I can't hurt anyone. Just leave it, let me go Cas." He started choking and I could feel his life draining slowly, and I shook my head crying.

"Please Dean… please let me heal you…" I closed my eyes crying and holding Dean's hand tightly.

Dean smiled a little sadly coughed painfully, "Need you to promise me you will take care of Greyson kay, promise."

I nodded shakily, "Of course I will Dean. Please please Dean….let me heal you"

He shook his head and cupped my cheek, "Nah Cas. It's time for me."

Dean coughed roughly spitting up blood, then his breathing stopped completely. I closed my eyes crying and shook my head, "No… no no Dean! DEAN!"

I looked into his eyes and they no longer shined with life, his gorgeous emerald green eyes, glazed over and dull, I closed my eyes crying. I heard Gabe call for me and I held tightly to Dean and flew back to Dean's room and sealed it off so I could just be alone as I held Dean's limp form.

 **((Okayyy sooo I had an idea and though of this. I will give you another chapter of what happened on Dean's end. Sorry my readers.))**


	26. The End, Dean's POV

_**Dean's POV**_

After saying goodbye to Cas, and to Greyson I drove myself as far as I could before I was just to tired to drive anymore. I pulled into the parking lot of a motel at the edge of the town I was in, and I paid the lady for one night. She gave me the key to the room, then I went outside and grabbed some things from the trunk of the impala, before going to the room. I sat down on the bed and wrote Sam a letter, then I wrote a letter to Cas, and then to Greyson. I carefully pulled out the angel blade I had been keeping in my trunk and twirled it around a few times in my hand. I thought about Cas, I wanted him here but I couldn't just call him, because if I called him now he would stop me. I had to wait until it was to late, he could heal me but I would be able to stop him. I looked at the Mark on my arm, and was about to plunge the blade deep into my chest but there was a ding on my phone, and I put the blade down. I pulled out my phone and looked at the text message from Cas,

 _Dean… I wish you would have stayed… I would have kept you safe… I don't know how but I would have kept us safe, I love_ you _Dean._ Please Dean _don't do anything irrational, no matter what I still care about you. I miss you so much Dean, so does Greyson. I had no choice but to use my powers to calm him down… Try to stay safe Dean_

 _Love Cas_

And it made my chest tighten with pain. I closed my eyes crying and bit my lip hard. Killing myself was irrational, but I needed to do this. I didn't want to hurt my family again, Gabe didn't trust me, and despite what Sam said I could tell he didn't completely trust me either. I picked a spot that wouldn't immeadietly kill me so Cas could find me in time for me to talk to him. I took a deep breath and stabbed myself, searing pain erupted from the wound and I closed my eyes, I struggled to take a deep breath and I could tell that I had broken a rib, meaning that Cas could find me. A few minutes later I heard the tell tale flutter of wings as Cas appeared. Cas rushed over to me, "Dean! What happened oh my god Dean?"

I tried to stop the whimper that forced it's way out of my throat, and it took me a second for my eyes to focus on him, and I smilled a little, "C…cas, thought you'd find me once t..the warding was gone. M..made sure to do it so it would b..break the warding…"

I saw tears fill his eyes and he shook his head and yelled at me, "Dean what the hell did you do! Oh Dean what were you thinking?!"

I felt the familiar warmth of Cas healing me and I grabbed his hands tightly, "N..no Cas, D..don't. If I am dead I c..cant hurt anyone. Just leave it, let me go Cas" I started choking on the blood that was pooling in my mouth and spit it to the side. Cas shook his head hard, tears falling from the corners of his eyes.

"Please Dean, please let me heal you." He begged me and closed his eyes crying, he was clinging tightly to my hand.

I smile a bit sadly, before coughing again, the tightness in my chest getting worse but I needed to stay awake a little longer, "Need y..you to promise me you will take care of Greyson kay, promise"

Cas nodded, I could see how shakey was and it hurt that I had to leave him, but I wanted him to be here. "Of course I will Dean, Please, Please Dean let me heal you"

I shook my head a little, and cupped his cheek staring into his blue eyes one last time, "Nah Cas, it's time for me"

I coughed hard again, and Cas went blurry as I felt myself dying. I heard him scream for me, "No! No no no! DEAN DEAN!"

Then everything went pitch black. The darkness lifted and a warm light fell over me, everything was somewhat blurry and it took me a few minutes to realize I was in heaven, I looked around to find myself in the bunker, standing in front of me was Chuck. "Hello Dean…"

I sighed a little, "Hello Chuck…"

Chuck looked at me, "You will not be brought back Dean"

I nodded, "I don't want to be... Will Cas be allowed to visit…"

Chuck nodded, "I won't allow Greyson to visit though until he is older and understands."

I nodded, "Good… "

He nodded again before disappearing, and I sat down on my bed and watched TV relaxing in my version of Heaven. I already missed Cas and Greyson but I didn't want to take the chance of hurting anyone. I knew that Sammy was going to take this hard but he had Gabriel and Calissa to take care of now, they would help him move on. As the years passed Cas visited me often, Gabriel brought Sam a few times but less and less as time went on, when Greyson turned 16 he came to visit and he had grown up so much, he looked so much like me and Cas. His skin was pale and he had black hair like Cas, but his jaw structure and build was like mine, he had green eyes. He had been angry the first few times he came to visit but he was able to move on as he grew up, he would come up when he argued with Cas, when he needed advice on girls and even though it wasn't a normal relationship it was better than our relationship could have been had I continued to live with the Mark on my arm.

 **((Okay so this is the end. SOrry it took me forever to get this done I just had no desire to write. So since Dean never killed Cain, Cain still had the Mark on his arm and so the lock and the key kept the darkness from escaping. I am mostly happy with this ending so thank you all for reading. Leave a review and tell me what you think!))**


End file.
